Copa Mundial de Quadribol
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Lily descobre que James e os marotos pretendem ir sozinhos para a Copa do Mundo de Quadribol na Alemanha? Só confusão... COMPLETA
1. Escalação

**

* * *

**

**A Escalação**

* * *

Era uma agradável manhã de verão.

Mesmo sendo tão cedo, o vento abafado lá fora previa o calor que seria aquele quinze de Agosto.

James se espreguiçou vagarosamente e virou para o lado na cama notando que Lily já havia acordado, apurou os ouvidos e percebeu o barulho de uma chaleira apitando no andar de baixo.

Sentou na cama e calçou as pantufas que a esposa tinha lhe comprado no mês passado. A princípio achara ridículo usar aquela coisa de pelúcia em formato de um ogro, mas agora já se acostumara e cada vez que colocava suas pantufas verdes lembrava de Lily, deixando escapar um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

No momento em que vestia um roupão por cima da roupa de dormir uma coruja entrou pela janela do quarto. Era Worrab, a coruja negra de Sirius.

James pegou o pergaminho preso na pata da coruja e ela alçou vôo imediatamente.

_James,_

_Tudo certo, Remus e Peter já estão confirmados, agora é só fazer a sua parte direito!_

_Me responda uma coruja logo e isso NÃO é um pedido..._

_PS: Vista alguma roupa, Lucy saiu cedo pra tomar café da manhã com Lily..._

James sorriu do '_post scriptum_' do amigo, mas já estava prevenido. Depois de descer duas vezes com trajes íntimos e encontrar Lucy à mesa com Lily, James tinha aprendido muito sobre a utilidade de um roupão.

Depois de se certificar que a mensagem de Sirius tinha sido devidamente destruída, James desceu as escadas se concentrando em sua missão. Mas para sua surpresa, além de Lucy, estavam também à mesa Alice e Gwenda.

Cumprimentou Lily com um beijo e abraçou cada uma das garotas.

- Oh, James, não acredito que a Lily comprou um roupão pra você! – Exclamou Lucy fingindo um tom de tristeza.

- Ele já tinha um, Lucy. Só não sabia pra que usar se somos apenas nós dois na casa.

- Isso é uma injustiça, sabia? – Reclamou Gwenda – Nós também deveríamos apreciar a vista.

As garotas riram e James corou. Quando aquelas quatro se juntavam sabiam como deixá-lo constrangido. Ainda mais se fosse o único maroto no meio delas.

- Lily, nós... hum... precisamos conversar. – Falou com um meio sorriso tentando não alarmá-la.

- Se for mais uma vez sobre aquele assunto da Copa de Quadribol...

- Não, não é. – Ele a interrompeu assumindo uma expressão triste. – Moody me escalou para a missão no norte da Espanha, serão três dias a partir de amanhã.

Ele falou parecendo profundamente triste. Lily também desmanchou o sorriso, detestava quando James tinha que passar alguns dias fora por causa da profissão de Auror. Sempre ficava com o coração na mão.

Mas antes que pudesse responder, Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha se adiantou.

- Quando foi que o Moody falou com você, James?

Ele gaguejou um pouco e ela continuou.

- Que eu saiba, _Fabian_ foi escalado para a missão na Espanha.

- Ele mudou os planos.

- E não me falou nada?

- Não se sinta tão importante assim, Lucy. – Falou o maroto recuperando a calma – É sua semana de folga, ele não precisa mandar uma coruja te avisando cada vez que escalar alguma equipe.

- Ele pediu para que _eu_ fizesse todas as escalas de missões desse mês, James, levei dois dias arrumando tudo pra ele mudar assim... de uma hora pra outra? E... peraí... você falou em _equipe_?

- Sim, equipe. Ele quer que o Sirius vá junto comigo.

Lucy deu uma gargalhada.

- Moody jamais escalaria você e o Sirius juntos para a mesma missão! Essa história ta muito mal contada!

James estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

- Lucy, que eu saiba, a _Lily _é a minha esposa, e ela até agora não se manifestou.

A loirinha mostrou língua pra James e Lily sorriu.

- Você não mentiria pra mim, mentiria James?

- É claro que não, minha flor. – James fez sua melhor cara de Anjo.

- Então, por mim tudo bem. Não que você estar com o Sirius em uma missão me tranqüilize, mas é melhor do que deixar você ir pra Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, com aquele monte de fanáticos bebendo o dia todo!

- É, eu entendo meu lírio. – James falou com um sorriso – Prometo que vou me cuidar.

Lucy estava boquiaberta.

- Não acredito que você vai engolir essa história assim, Lis!

- Confirme com o Moody, se você quiser. – Falou James em tom de desafio.

- Crianças, que tal encerrar a discussão agora? – Lily perguntou calmamente.

Alice e Gwenda só observavam a interação do trio em silêncio.

- Ótima idéia, Lily. Eu tenho que ir para o apartamento do Sirius e de lá já viajamos. E Lucy, curta sua folga, o Moody sabe muito bem como comandar a equipe, se é que você não sabe disso.

Lucy mostrou língua pra ele mais uma vez e voltou a comer seu pudim. Lily, aliviada pelo fim da discussão, subiu para o quarto com James para fazerem a mala do maroto.

- Lucy, você não acha que se mete onde não deveria? – Alice perguntou ao ter certeza que o casal já não podia escutá-la.

- Lice, o James está enganando a Lily, ta na cara que o Moody não escalou ele pra nenhuma missão na Espanha.

- E você acha que a Lily vai se deixar enganar assim? – Perguntou Gwenda.

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que antes de você chegar, a Lily interceptou uma mensagem do Remus pro James. Não deu tempo de te contar. Aparentemente os três, digo os quatro marotos, tem um plano em comum.

- Quatro?

- Peter.

- Ah. – Lucy sorriu – Sempre esqueço que ele também é um maroto. Mas o que a Lily vai fazer?

As amigas não responderam. Lily e James desciam as escadas, ele carregava uma mala de mão.

Depois de se despedir da esposa e das outras quatro garotas, James jogou pó de flu na lareira falando "Casa de _Sirius Black_".

- E então? – Lucy se virou para as amigas segundos depois da figura de James desaparecer na lareira.

- Nósquatro vamos assistir a final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol! - Lily falou animada.

Lucy deu um gritinho e Alice e Gwenda, que provavelmente já estavam sabendo, sorriram.

- Mas você não queria ir. – Lucy falou lembrando dos intermináveis discursos da ruiva sobre o perigo de um ataque de Comensais e mais um monte de outras inconveniências.

- Mudei de idéia. E nós duas vamos pegar o James e o Sirius em flagrante!– Falou a ruivinha com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Entendeu agora o porquê da Lily, _logo a Lily_, concordar tão fácil com aquela desculpa esfarrapada do James? – Gwenda perguntou divertida.

- Então, temos um plano? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Sim, temos um plano. – Respondeu Lily.

- E eu consegui ontem com Dumbledorequatro lugares no camarote de honra! – Contou Alice mostrando os ingressos.

Lucy deu outro gritinho e abraçou a amiga.

- Isso vai ser muito divertido! – Falou Gwenda.

**

* * *

****N/A:**

Olá pessoal!

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic doida no ar... Eu **adoro** a copa do mundo e assistindo um dos amistosos da seleção (_contra a Nova Zelândia se não me engano_) me veio a idéia de uma fic com os marotos na copa.

E, se o assunto são os marotos, a copa tem que ser de Quadribol, não? É uma fic bem curtinha, bem light (a guerra só será mencionada, nada mais...), com capítulos curtos e atualizações rápidas (eu prometo!).

As personagens originais (Lucy e Gwenda) são emprestadas das minhas outras fics, o que eu posso fazer se não consigo mais imaginar a Lily e a Alice sem a companhia de Lucy e Gwen? Com gente doida não se discute...

Espero que vocês gostem dessa minha fic, e qualquer opinião (qualquer mesmo!), não deixem de comentar, eu vou ficar muito e muito feliz (mesmo!). Até porque, nem tenho escrito _ABA_ e _MC2_ nos últimos dias só pra me dedicar a essa fic!

Beijos, Luci E. Potter.


	2. Concentração

Olá!  
Meus amores, estou emocionada com a aceitação dessa minha fic doida! Juro mesmo! Vocês são umas gracinhas! É, eu não me canso de repetir! 

Hoje, num caso excepcional, eu não vou poder responder as review´s lindas de vocês! Quem me conhece sabe o quanto eu AMO responder tudo o que vocês escrevem pra mim, mas hoje se eu fosse responder não dava pra postar antes do jogo, então decidi pela postagem! Mas as respostas estarão nas suas caixinhas de e-mail (pra quem é registrado ou deixou o endereço) com muito carinho!

Um beijo enorme para: **jehssik, JhU Radcliffe, Ly Black, miss Jane Poltergeist, 22K, Nara Rossima, -Laura-, Sir Andrew Stepking, Yuufu, Tahh Black, Motoko Evans e Babi Black e Flavinha Greeneye **(saudades suas, linda!)Obrigada pelo carinho de todos vocês!

Agora vamos ao capítulo...

* * *

**A concentração**

* * *

Sirius estava deitado no sofá quando a figura empoeirada de seu melhor amigo surgiu na lareira.

- Odeio viagens com pó de flu. – Reclamou James.  
- Podia ter aparatado lá em baixo.  
- E subir cinco andares? – O maroto de óculos fez uma careta.  
- Essa mala significa...

James abriu um sorriso.

- Deu tudo certo. Lily acreditou na primeira.  
- Sério? – Sirius parecia não acreditar.  
- Quem me deu trabalho foi a sua namoradinha loira... Fez um monte de insinuações sobre Fabian estar escalado pra missão da Espanha e sobre Moody ter alterado a tabela sem falar com ela.  
- Você devia ter chamado a Lily para um particular, parece que não conhece a Lucy.

James sentou ao lado de Sirius e abriu uma cerveja.

- Imaginei que a Lily fosse bem mais difícil. – Ele fez uma pausa enquanto sentia o líquido descer massageando sua garganta. – A propósito, quando você pretende falar com a Lucy?

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Não vou falar. Vou deixar um bilhete avisando que fui chamado às pressas e não sabia onde encontra-la para avisar.  
- E ela vai te matar quando voltar.

Sirius abriu um sorriso displicente.

- Eu encomendo um ramalhete por dia enquanto eu estiver fora.  
- Você acha que pode comprar a Lucy com flores?

Sirius pensou por um tempo.

- Dependendo eu compro uma jóia também. Jóias e flores, não é disso que elas gostam?

James balançou a cabeça descrente e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja.

Alguns minutos depois Peter e Remus apareceram na lareira. Remus também não acreditava que Lily tinha concordado tão facilmente e insistiu em alertar que James deveria tomar cuidado.

James, como sempre, ignorou a advertência de Remus completamente, dizendo que a ruivinha jamais descobriria que ele esteve na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol. E mudando de assunto, contou para Remus a estratégia que _Sirius_ iria usar com a Lucy, fazendo Remus mudar o foco do seu sermão.

- Sirius, você é muito irresponsável.  
- Você espera que eu faça o que? A Lucy quase não deixou o _James_ ir viajar, imagine se eu resolvesse falar com ela?  
- Falar com quem, Sirius?

Os quatro marotos viraram em direção à porta. Lucy e Gwenda tinham acabado de chegar.

- Oi, meu amor. – Sirius levantou e deu um selinho na namorada.  
- Olá. E então?

Sirius pigarreou antes de falar.

- É com você mesmo. Não sei como te falar... Fabian está machucado, então Moody vai mandar James e eu para aquela missão na Espanha.  
- Oh, James já tinha comentado. – Ela falou sorrindo – É por isso que vim logo pra casa, vou aproveitar que é minha semana de férias e vou conhecer a Espanha! Não é maravilhoso?

Gwenda mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de rir da situação.

James se encostou no sofá, Remus se mexeu inquieto e Sirius quase não conseguiu segurar o queixo.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.  
- É que eu vou em missão, Lucy, não pra fazer turismo...

Lucy deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Ao menos podemos ficar no mesmo hotel.

Sirius forçou um sorriso.

- Isso é... – Começou ele.  
- Incrível. – James achou a palavra para o amigo.  
- Exatamente.  
- Você parece tão desanimado...

Sirius arriscou um olhar para os amigos como que pedindo auxílio.

- Até ontem estava decidido que você passaria suas férias na França, visitando seu avô.  
- Mudei de idéia. Conhecer a Espanha é muito mais excitante!  
- Você também vai pra Espanha, Remus? – Perguntou Gwenda.  
- Não. Rabicho e eu vamos assistir a Copa Mundial.  
- Só vocês dois? – Lucy se fingiu de desentendida.  
- Parece que não sabe que a Lily não me deixa ir... – Falou James.  
- E você não quer que _eu_ vá.  
- Ainda bem que eu sou solteiro! – Peter falou animado.

Lucy e Gwenda riram.

- Por opção _dele_, certamente. – Gwenda cochichou para Lucy, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

Ainda rindo, Gwenda seguiu Lucy até o quarto deixando os marotos sozinhos na sala.

- E agora, Sirius?  
- Não sei. Essa garota é imprevisível! – Ele se jogou no sofá esfregando o rosto com as mãos.  
- Estava fácil demais, hein? – Falou Remus. – Será que não foi um acordo entre ela e Lily pra isso?  
- Não sei o que pensar.  
- Nós devíamos sair daqui a pouco... – Falou Peter.

Sirius bebeu um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a pensar.

Enquanto isso, Lucy fechava a porta do quarto à chave.

- Eu não acredito que você fez mesmo isso. – Gwenda falou rindo.  
- Ele não queria me enganar? É bom que sofra um pouquinho de desespero... – Lucy falou em meio as risadas.  
- Você é má!

Lucy sorriu e consultou o relógio.

- Em cinco minutos a gente volta lá pra sala.

Lucy movimentou sua varinha abrindo uma mala em cima da cama. Com outro aceno da varinha, algumas roupas pularam do guarda-roupa para dentro da mala. Fez o mesmo com sua maquiagem e sapatos.

- Lucy, serão três dias. E no meio do nada! Pra que tanta coisa? – Gwenda perguntou estupefata.  
- A gente sempre precisa daquilo que ficou em casa, então é melhor levar um pouco de tudo. _(n/a: experiência própria da autora!)_

A loirinha consultou o relógio mais uma vez e com um sorriso satisfeito saiu do quarto levitando a mala.

- Quando partimos? – Perguntou ao chegar à sala.

Lentamente, Sirius levantou o olhar da garrafa para a namorada.

- Podemos ir agora se você já estiver pronta.

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada. Deduziu na hora que eles já tinham encontrado uma solução e queria levar a história até o fim pra saber até onde aqueles quatro, em especial Sirius, eram capazes de ir.

Mas abanando a cabeça pra espantar essa idéia, sorriu pra ele e falou com a voz doce.

- Eu estava brincando seu bobinho.

Sirius levantou do sofá num pulo.

- Como?  
- Eu estava brincando. Não vou pra Espanha com vocês.

Lucy quase conseguiu sentir a onda de alívio que passou pela expressão daqueles quatro '_meliantes'_.

- Pra que essa mala então? – Perguntou James.  
- Vou pra casa da Lily e no final de semana faço uma visitinha rápida ao meu avô. Vocês já vão ter voltado, não?  
- Já sim. – Respondeu Sirius quase não conseguindo disfarçar a euforia.  
- Você pode ir comigo pra França, Sirius?  
- Claro que sim, meu amor. Já está combinado!

Lucy deu um beijo em Sirius e ela e Gwenda se despediram dos outros marotos desejando bom trabalho pra James e Sirius e que Remus e Peter, se divertissem e mesmo assim tomassem cuidado.

- Cuidado? – Perguntou Remus.  
- Sim, cuidado. Pode-se esperar tudo em uma final de Copa. T-u-d-o.

Com um sorriso divertido, as duas garotas deixaram o apartamento.

- Não entendi o porquê do 'cuidado'. – Falou Peter.

James esclareceu.

- Lily e Lucy pensam que a Copa de Quadribol pode ser perigosa nesses tempos. Muita gente reunida, bebendo e festejando, prato cheio para os Comensais da Morte atacarem. Sem contar que a guarda do Ministério não serve pra proteger nem o couro deles mesmos.  
- Idéia da Lily... E a Lucy acabou por achar o máximo. – Falou Sirius.

Remus sorriu.

- A Lucy aprendeu direitinho a lição de casa do Moody, não?  
- Até demais, Remus, até demais. Até um código secreto nós temos pra ter certeza que somos nós mesmos e não alguém que tomou a poção polissuco...

Os quatro marotos riram.

- Bom, melhor irmos logo então. Frank já deve estar por lá nos esperando.

Dizendo isso, Remus entrou na lareira e um a um, foram desaparecendo para a estação de chaves de portais.

* * *

- Lily, você precisava ter visto o cinismo da Lucy.  
- E o alívio dos quatro quando eu disse que era brincadeira? Gente, eu devia ter fotografado a expressão deles.

Lucy e Gwenda já tinham chegado à casa de Lily. Nem bem entraram pela porta, já contaram tudo o que acontecera no apartamento de Lucy. As quatro riam sem parar do desespero dos marotos.

- Só precisamos tomar cuidado para que o Frank não nos veja. – Falou Alice. – Dumbledore deve ter pedido pra ele fazer a guarda na entrada do acampamento.  
- Mas precisamos descobrir onde eles vão acampar. Podemos perguntar pro Frank se ele estiver na entrada e _obliviar_ ele depois. – Lily falou rindo.  
- Nem pensar! – Alice deu um grito para excluir completamente a possibilidade. - Podemos pedir para o Dumbledore. Ele sempre sabe de tudo.

Ficou combinado que Alice passaria na sede da Ordem da Fênix e falaria com Dumbledore. Depois encontraria as amigas já no acampamento próximo ao estádio de quadribol.

* * *

**N/a**:  
E hoje tem mais um jogo do Brasil! Agüenta coração! Huahuahua

Olha só a torcida da garota:  
Estou torcendo para o meu Ronaldo Fofucho fazer dois gols pro povo parar de falar mal dele, afinal ele não ta gordo, ta 'fofinho'. O da perna bonita (Roberto Carlos...) fazer um gol de falta. O do cavanhaque (Adriano) fazer outros dois pra todo mundo ver que ele é bom mesmo. E que o 'dentucinho' mais sexy do Brasil O.o (Ronaldinho Gaúcho) faça pelo menos um. O Kaká já fez o dele, então... Hoje eu deixo ele descansar! Huahuahua

Contabilizando... São 6X0 (seis a zero!). Huahuahua Quem vê pensa que o Brasil ta com essa moral toda... O que eu tenho sofrido, vocês não tem idéia!

Mas... O jeito é continuar torcendo pro Brasil mostrar porque é o melhor!  
Beijos pra vocês, boa torcida, bom jogo e eu volto antes do próximo jogo do Brasil!


	3. Entrando em Campo

**Olá!**

**Gente vocês são umas gracinhas! Obrigada pelas coisas lindas e fofas que me escreverm! Um beijão pra todos que estão lendo, especialmente para:**

**miss Jane Poltergeist - **Oi Flor! O que importa é torcer, mesmo que só um pouquinho pra se divertir! Eu não: me divirto e sofro que é uma beleza! Hehehe Sua heroína? Hoho, obrigada, mas eu descobri algumas táticas pra usar com o fanfiction quando ele dá problema (quase sempre que eu quero atualizar!) Tenta copiar sua fic num documento de texto, aqueles fraquinhos 'txt',às vezes funciona!Dá trabalho porque depois de importar o arquivo tem que por todos os itálicos, neegritos... Mas é uma das alternativas que funcionam de vez em quando! A Lucy é muito má com o Sirius! Até aqui que eles já estão namorando ela consegue deixar o Almofadinhas de cabelo em pé! Huahuahua A partir do próximo capítulo aí é que você vai ver do que elas são capazes! Hehe Beijinhos linda!

**Ly Black - **Xuxu! Que lindo você visitndo meu perfil pra ver as capas! Fico feliz sabia? (eu julgava que era a única que ficava olhando capa de fic! Cada vez descubro mais coisas em comum com você!) Gostei da musiquinha 'oso, oso, oso, de virada é mais gostoso!' huahua adivinha se eu fiquei cantando por uns dois dias? ¬¬ Só eu mesmo! E ontem o Ronaldinho fez mais um! Chega de falarem mau dele! Hehehe Encapetada é a palavra da Lucy mesmo! Como eu me divirto escrevendo as cenas dessa doida! Mas a Lily vai colocar as manguinhas de fora também! Nada de mocinhas santas por aqui não, as 'marotas' estão chegando! huahua Esculhambar o Peter é tudo de bom mesmo! Tenho vontde de escrever uma fic inteirinha pra ele, só pra zoar com esse mongolóide! Só que me faltam idéias... Beijinhos xuxu, te adoro!

**-Laura- - **Eu acertei os gols do Ronaldo! To virando vidente! hohoho Sirius e James são muito bobos em acharem que vão poder aprontar assim, de baixo dos olhos da Lily e da Lucy! Ainda vão se ver com elas! huahuha Beijinhos linda!

**Lilys Riddle - **Olá! Siiiim o Ronaldo fez todo mundo parar de encher o saco dele! Quero só ver quem ainda vai ter coragem de falar que ele não joga mais nada! Hehehe O negócio é continuar melhorando! XD Beijinhos!

**jehssik -**Minha adivinhação quase funcionou! huhuahua Só não podia imaginar que o da perna bonita e o do cavanhaque iam ficar fora do jogo... mas acontece! huhuahua O que importa é que o Ronaldo fez os dois gols! Yeahhh As meninas vão dar um jeito nesses marotos ingênuos! Eu adoro fazer eles sofrerem! Huahuahua Beijos linda!

**Lilian Evans Higurashi - **Claro que lembro de você linda! Wow digo eu! Obrigada pelos elogios! Agora vamos à nossa negociação... Olha, eu gostei! Mas pensando na sua observação... Eu vou abrir mão deles no domingo então, que tal? Já que eu sou casada e talz... Aí você pode ficar com um de manhã e outro à tarde, à vontade! Ficou bom agora, né? huhuaha Moça, fico feliz por você estar gostando, eu pretendo atualizar todo jogo do Brasil (se o fanfition bobo permitir!). É isso, me fala se aceita o acordo, tá? Muitos beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye -**Você não imagina como eu fico honrada de ouvir (ler) isso de você linda! E estava morrendo de saudades dos seus comentários! Sobre o jogo... O Ronaldo é o ´unico que tá correspondendo às minhas perspectivas! E o Adriano também (que fez outro gol ontem!) O Gaúcho não anda muito bem, acho que vou ligar pra ele pra saber o que está acontecendo! huahuahua Bom, o Robinho. Realmente eu esqueci de mencionar o Robinho, sou fã dele também e acho que ele merece mesmo um gol porque tá jogndo melhor que muito titular aí... Quarteto de cinco jogadores? Hahaha Não sou a única que é 'tirada' por causa disso! huahuahua O gol do Gilberto e o do Zé Roberto ontem eu não esperava mesmo, mas o que vim é lucro! Até o Lúcio que eu não gostava muito já estou virando fã (depois do passe pro Kaká que passou pro Cafu que passou pro Adriano no segundo gol de ontem!). Somos duas viciadas! hahaha Beijinhos, e vmos sofrer, digo torcer, bastante no próximo jogo! huahuaha

**Tete Chan - **Olá moça! Que bom que está gostando! Apareça sempre! Beijinhos!

**Nara Rossima -**Oie! É verdade, ABA já teve atualizações bem mais rápidas! Mas como a Copa já termina em alguns dias, vou ter que ir postando só essa aqui por enquanto (e MC2 que está sem atualizarhá eras!). Obrigada por gostar e comentar nas minhas fics, fico muito e muito feliz! Mais uma da torcida do Brasil que sofre! huahuahua Um beijão linda!

**JhU Radcliffe - **Oi linda! Lucy sempre no pé do Sirius! huahuahua Mas se até assim ele não tom jeito, imagina se ela soltasse as rédeas? huahuaha Só meu palpite do Ronaldo deu certo, mas... Vamos esperar os outros aparecerem, né? Um beijão linda!

**Sir Andrew Stepking - **Medo da Lucy? Porque ? huhuahuhauha Brincadeira, até eu tenho medo dessa doida desvairada! Nesse capítulo ainda não tem muita cerveja, mas posso te garantir que um porre já está escrito! huhaha A Copa é na Alemanha mesmo, acho que eu não mencionei, vou ver se coloco em algum cpítulo pra ficar claro... Obrigada! Sim, eu AMO o imperador! Só acho que ele tem muito mais pra oferecer pra Seleção do que o que ele tem feito, o jeito é esperar, tenho fé que ele ainda vai fazer por merecer (de novo!) o título de Imperador! Hehe Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Entrando em campo**

* * *

As quatro amigas chegaram cedo no acampamento da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol. Estavam super animadas e equipadas com vários acessórios nas cores da Inglaterra: perucas, óculos, chapes, brincos e pulseiras.

Lucy e Gwenda estavam de vestido vermelho e branco. Lily usava calça jeans e uma blusinha com a bandeira do país estampada na frente e Alice estava de saia jeans branca e batinha vermelha.

- Frank vai cobrir a entrada sudeste. – Falou Alice. – E Dumbledore me explicou que para sabermos onde ele vai acampar com os marotos, teremos que perguntar em todas as portarias.

Lucy sorriu.

- Isso é moleza! – Falou animada. – Quantas são?

Alice também sorriu.

- Quarenta e duas. – As outras três arregalaram os olhos. – Contando que em cada uma conste uma lista de, pelo menos, três mil pessoas...

Lucy murchou o sorriso.

- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava!

- _Muito_ mais difícil! – Concordou Gwenda.

- E nós? Acampamos onde? – Perguntou Lily.

- Dumbledore nos colocou na área _vip_. Por causa da ameaça de algum ataque de Voldemort. Ele diz que ficará mais tranqüilo tendo as meninas da _Ordem_ por perto.

- Eu não sou da Ordem... – Falou Lucy levantando o indicador.

- Mas é auror. – Respondeu Alice. – E apenas o Moody está acima de você no departamento. É como se você trabalhasse para a Ordem também.

- Me sinto tão importante quando ouço isso... Você pode repetir? Sobre só o Moody estar acima de mim...

Lily deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e Alice balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Vamos logo, Lucy. – Falou a morena.

Alice, que estivera ali nos dias anteriores ajudando na organização do esquema de segurança, ficou como guia do grupo. Não demorou para conseguirem chegar ao lugar que ficariam acampadas.

- Quem fica por aqui? – Perguntou Lily.

- Funcionários do Ministério, pessoas escolhidas por Dumbledore, organizadores do evento e... – Alice fez uma pausa pra criar expectativa.

- E... – Estimulou Lily.

Mas foi Gwenda quem respondeu.

- Os jogadores!

As três amigas viraram os pescoços na direção que Gwenda olhava de queixo caído. Não demoraram a reconhecer os três artilheiros do time Inglês sentados ao lado de uma barraca.

- Merlin, eles são ainda mais lindos de perto. – Lucy falou recuperando o ar.

- Vamos lá? – Perguntou Gwenda animada.

- Que bom que vocês já chegaram! – Falou Dumbledore se aproximando delas e pousando a mão direita no ombro de Lily.

- Professor! – As quatro abraçaram Dumbledore calorosamente, esquecendo-se na mesma hora os jogadores.

- Já encontraram seus alvos? – Perguntou ele piscando um olho.

Alice balançou a cabeça negando.

- Acabamos de chegar.

- Espero que possam mesmo se divertir com essa história. – Falou ele.

- E eu espero poder assar o James como um espetinho! – Falou Lily.

Dumbledore riu.

- Seria mais humano entregá-lo aos Comensais, Lily. – Sugeriu ele.

A ruiva abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia?

* * *

- Sério mesmo? Tem certeza que não vai ser incômodo?

- Incômodo? Oh, Merlin, vocês nunca conseguiriam ser um incômodo! – Falou Sirius piscando um olho.

Remus se aproximou do amigo e sorriu para as garotas.

- Vou precisar dele por alguns instantes, licença, sim? – Falou ele puxando Sirius para dentro da barraca.

- Você ficou louco? Convidar três estranhas para dividir a barraca com a gente?

- Relaxa, Aluado...

- Relaxar Sirius? Você tem namorada, James e Frank são _casados_, quer arruinar a vida amorosa de vocês três de uma vez?

- Olha, só. Você pode ficar com a morena. Que tal? – Sirius perguntou pegando uma cerveja do frigobar (barraca 'xiki' que nem a dos Weasleys... hehe).

- Sirius, você vai lá fora **agora** e vai dizer que '_infelizmente'_ não vai dar pra elas ficarem por aqui.

- Não vou não Aluado. Não acredito que você é tão insensível e coração de pedra assim. As pobres garotas não lembraram de trazer a barraca. Pode acontecer com qualquer um!

- Ah, claro... – Remus resmungou irônico.

- Não é justo a gente ter que deixa-las passar a noite ao relento por causa do _seu_ egoísmo.

Remus balançou a cabeça derrotado.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- Fica tranqüilo Aluado. A Lily, a Lucy e a Alice nunca vão descobrir nada, ok? – Falou Sirius passando o braço por cima do ombro de Remus e carregando ele pra fora da barraca.

- É o que eu espero... – Suspirou o outro.

* * *

- Nunca vamos conseguir encontrar eles aqui... – Falou Lily. – Olha o tanto de gente! Nem parece que estamos no meio de uma guerra, todos deveriam estar em suas casas, cuidando de suas famílias e...

- Lily, até você está aqui... – Falou Gwenda.

A ruiva parou abruptamente e deu as costas para a direção que estavam indo. As outras três também pararam e olharam em volta curiosas.

Não demoraram a fazer o mesmo que a ruiva.

- Lucy, por favor, você pode me confirmar se o que eu vi é mesmo verdade? – Lily perguntou de olhos fechados.

A loirinha engoliu em seco.

- Olha Lis... Analisando bem a situação... Meus problemas de visão... A cerveja que eu já tomei desde que cheguei aqui... Eu diria que... Provavelmente...

- Sim, Lis. – Interrompeu Alice. - É no James que aquela perua loira está encostada. (N/a: nada contra as loiras! Eu mesma já fui loira – e ruiva, e morena, e...).

- Você pretende fazer alguma coisa? – Gwenda perguntou cautelosa.

Um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios de Lily,

- Vistam suas perucas, óculos... O que for preciso para eles não nos reconhecerem. Nós vamos até lá!

As outras três acharam melhor não discutir. Colocaram seus acessórios e seguiram atrás de Lily até a barraca que tinha James, Peter e mais duas garotas em volta de uma fogueira.

Quando estavam no meio do percurso foi Lucy quem estancou. Sirius estava saindo da barraca _abraçado_ com outra garota.

Lily também percebeu e virou pra trás encontrando um olhar decidido de Lucy.

- Ok. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Falou a loirinha tomando a dianteira com Lily.

Alice e Gwenda trocaram um olhar preocupado, mas concordaram.

- Com licença. – Falou Lily com um falso sotaque americano para disfarçar a voz. – Estamos andando há horas a procura de um banheiro... – Ela fez uma careta pra não precisar terminar a frase.

James ficou encarando as garotas com a impressão de que elas tinham alguma coisa de familiar., mas Sirius se adiantou.

- Que pecado! – Ele entrou na barraca fazendo sinal para que elas o seguissem. – Garotas tão lindas passando por esse aperto... É por aqui. – Sirius indicou o banheiro e Lucy fez sinal para as amigas de que iria ficar.

- E você?

- Obrigada, mas não preciso. – Lucy forçou o mesmo sotaque de Lily.

Ele sorriu.

- Nunca vou entender porque as mulheres gostam tanto de ir ao banheiro em grupos. – Falou ele em desabafo.

- É um dos grandes mistérios da nossa classe. Se eu te contasse, teria que te matar. – Lucy respondeu sorrindo.

Mas repentinamente lembrou da 'amiga' de Sirius e fechou a cara.

- Ta tudo bem? – Perguntou ele percebendo a careta de Lucy.

- Estou com a garganta seca. Você tem alguma coisa pra beber? – Ela perguntou se controlando pra não seguir seus instintos que lhe mandavam pular no pescoço dele.

- Claro. – Ele se afastou e pegou duas cervejas.

No momento que Lucy abria a cerveja, as amigas saíram do banheiro.

- Obrigada... Como é seu nome? – Perguntou Lily.

- Sirius. Ao seu dispor. – Sirius piscou um olho e Lucy balançou a cabeça. Já começava a achar pouco entregar aqueles traidores para os Comensais. – Querem se juntar à gente? Tomar uma cerveja...

Lucy, Alice e Gwenda encararam Lily, deixando nas mãos da ruiva a decisão.

- Suas namoradas não vão ficar... Hum, com ciúmes?

Sirius riu.

- Elas não são nossas namoradas. São apenas... _Amigas_.

Lucy cravou as unhas na palma da mão.

- Então, porque não? – Perguntou Lily e eles saíram da barraca.

As quatro garotas ficaram por pouco tempo. Apenas o suficiente pra verem o comportamento deles com as tais '_amigas_'. Se despediram com a desculpa que tinham que trocar de roupa e prometeram voltar assim que possível.

- Quem eram aquelas garotas que acabaram de sair? – Perguntou Remus chegando com Frank à barraca. – Não vai me dizer que convidou mais gente pra passar a noite aqui, Sirius!

- Relaxa, Aluado. – Foi James quem respondeu.

- Será possível que vocês só sabem falar isso? '_Relaxa Aluado_'.– Remus perguntou mais pra si mesmo que para os amigos.

- Elas vieram pedir banheiro, tomaram umas cervejas com a gente, conversaram e foram embora. – Explicou Sirius - Satisfeito?

- E as outras? Mary, Megg e Margareth?

- Foram dar uma volta.

Remus suspirou resignado. Sabia que o que quer que falasse para aqueles dois, entraria por um ouvido e sairia pelo outro...

Frank resolveu se manifestar.

- Eu prefiro não passar a noite aqui. Se a Lice descobrir uma coisa dessas... – Ele fez uma pausa – Não vou arriscar meu casamento por tão pouco.

- Hei, Frank, não vai abandonar a gente, vai? – Perguntou James. – Vai passar a noite onde?

O garoto pensou um pouco.

- Estou a serviço da Ordem, não estou? Vou falar com Dumbledore, talvez ele arranje um lugar pra eu ficar. Mas aqui, infelizmente, não vai dar _mesmo_.

Frank pegou sua mochila se despediu e saiu sem dar importância aos protestos e _soluções_ de Sirius.

- Enfim alguém com bom senso. – Falou Remus que estava deitado no sofá lendo um livro.

- Enfim alguém que pensa como você, não é Aluado? – Perguntou James rindo.

- Alice vai ficar orgulhosa dele quando souber. – Comentou Remus.

James e Sirius se encararam e James arrancou o livro das mãos de Remus.

- Elas **nunca**podem saber Remus.

- Acho isso inevitável. 'Nunca' é muito tempo. E mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- Remus Aluado Lupin! – Falou Sirius em tom de repressão.

- Jamais por mim. Não se preocupem! – Falou ele tomando de volta o livro das mãos de James.

* * *

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Falou Lily passando as mãos no rosto. – Vir à Copa já era proibido. Vir escondido é inadmissível, mas... Traição?

As quatro tinham acabado de se acomodar na espaçosa barraca que Dumbledore lhes reservara.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Você e a Lily eu não sei. – Falou Gwenda à porta da barraca. – Mas a Alice deveria ficar escondida porque o Frank acaba de ir falar com Dumbledore.

- Frank? – Perguntou Alice.

- Sim.

- Aqui?

- Sim.

- Será que eu o mato agora ou espero um plano conjunto?

- Melhor esperar. – Sugeriu Gwenda.

- Ok. – Alice respondeu mais calma. Sentou novamente, apontou a varinha para a mão esquerda e voltou a experimentar várias cores e desenhos para as unhas.

- A anterior estava melhor. – Opinou Lily.

- Essa? – Alice mudou a cor novamente.

- Não, antes ainda.

- Essa?

- É. Ficou bonito.

- O que vocês acharam? – Alce levantou as mãos para que Gwenda e Lucy também vissem.

- Eu gostei. – Respondeu Gwenda.

- É. Eu também. Vamos fazer todas a mesma figura?

Lily fez o feitiço em suas unhas e analisou.

- Acho que fica legal.

- Decidido. – Alice falou risonha - Agora temos outro problema a resolver. Não tão importante quanto as unhas, é claro, mas tem sua relevância...

- Nossa maquiagem? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Não. Nossos 'digníssimos'!

* * *

**N/a:**

Bom, eu tinha todos os meus palpites para o jogo de ontem, mas o fanfition não quis colaborar, acho que ele estava torcendo pra Gana! Mas tudo bem, eu sugeria um gol do Ronaldo (acertei!), um do Adriano (eu adoro ele e acertei de novo!) e mais um do Kaká (adoro ele, mas o coitadinho não estava muito bem ontem...).

O Ronaldinho Gaúcho já perdi minhas esperanças! Ele que consegue ser o melhor do mundo e ao mesmo tempo o galã da Copa mas está me decepcionando! Huahuahua

Falando do capítulo, se os marotos já iam sofrer nas mãos dessas meninas, imaginem agora que elas descobriram sobre as '_amigas_' deles? Eu amo esse lado sempre sensato e ponderado do Remus, mas... miss Jane, eu sei que ele é seu, ok?

Brasil nas quartas de final, com sabor de revanche contra a França, pobre de nós torcedores se o Brasil continuar jogando tão feio quanto tem jogado! Mas brasileiro não desiste nunca, não é? O jeito é continuar torcendo! Que venha a França!

Eu volto logo com capítulo novo de MC2!

Beijnhos!


	4. Primeiras Jogadas

**Olá!**

**Desculpem não ter aparecido logo depois do jogo, mas quem tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa sobre Copa depois _daquilo_? Mas hoje já estou melhor, até já esqueci que o Parreira existe... huahuahua**

**Beijos para todos, em especial para:**

**Tahh Black – **Oi querida! Você comentou no primeiro capítulo, o primeiro capítulo eu usei aquele método do fanfition de mandar a resposta para o e-mail... XD Como assim torcendo para os malfeitores? Cuidado que a Lily e a Lucy podem incluir você na lista de vingança delas... huahuahua Olha só, eu comecei a ler a fic (até estou pensando o que o Siricutico aprontou...) mas não tive tempo de terminar, prometo que assim que eu terminar de ler deixo uma review bem fofa pra você! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **É Flavinha, nossa torcida (e nosso sofrimento!) não deu muito resultado, mas fazer o quê, né? Estávamos sendo representados por uma meia dúzia de jogadores que queriam alguma coisa, o resto pareciam zumbis! Mas, falando de coisas mais alegres, também achei que Margareth quebrou a 'hilaridade' dos nomes, mas eu queria arranjar um nome que começasse com 'mi' (pra combinar!) mas não achei nenhum então preenchi na hora de postar com Margareth mesmo... huahuahua AMEI a surpresa que você fez pra mim e também a sua fic nova! Ta uma gracinha como tudo que você escreve! Muito obrigada mesmo pela homenagem e fique certa de uma coisa: onde tiver fic nova sua, vai ter uma pentelha chamada Luci E. Potter lá comentando... huahuaha Beijinhos!

**Lilys Riddle –** Olha, não vou poder concordar com você na questão do Remus, porque tem uma amiga minha (a miss Jane) que come meu fígado com feijão (expressão dela!) se eu passar a posse do Remus pra outra pessoa! Pelo menos nas minhas fics... Então por aqui, que tal se você aceitasse os trastes, digo os lindos, do Sirius e do James? Mas com relação à meninas misteriosas eu concordo! Com tanto Comensal por aí... Pensando bem, o Remus é o único ser pensante dos marotos, vamos ter que tirar ele na sorte! Huahuahua Beijinhos linda e... sem comentários sobre o jogo contra a França, né? Uma decepção...

**-Laura- - **Pelo visto, só tem Bekinhan´s por ali... huahuahua Eu como autora e grande admiradora dos atletas de qualquer modalidade, não vou deixar essa 'conveniência' de ter os jogadores ali tão pertinho passar em branco! Espere só! Huahua Bom, o James e o Sirius não jeito mesmo! Além de já estarem com outras garotas, já deram em cima das meninas mesmo sem saber que eram as meninas deles... Você me entendeu! Hehehe Beijos linda!

**Yuufu – **Tudo bem, pelo menos você voltou! Hehe Bom, prometo fazer eles sofrerem um bocado... huahuahua Agora falando do Brasil, então o Brasil perdeu porque quis **mesmo**! E a revanche fica pra 2010! Bom, entre Alemanha e Argentina eu também votava pela Alemanha ganhando, e passei sexta-feira à tarde só tirando sarro de 'nuestros hermanos' huahuahua Quebrei a cara! Mas é isso, um dia a gente ganha e outro a gente entrega o jogo! Fazer o quê? Beijinhos linda!

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Oi flor! O seu Remus é mesmo o máximo, eu não canso de repetir! O problema é que muito mais gente ta se apaixonando por ele, principalmente em MC2 (que ele ta uma fofura) e por aqui que ele usa todo o bom senso dele... Realmente, o Brasil jogou muito mal, pessimamente mal e por isso já voltamos pra casa! Os 'craques' da Ucrânia, Austrália e Suécia já estão fora... Mas ainda temos 'Figo, Deco, Cristiano Ronaldo...' e viva nossos colonizadores Portugueses! Huahuahuaha Beijos linda!

**jehssik – **Oi querida! O Frank é mesmo uma gracinha! E o Remus também... Mas por pior que James e Sirius sejam, nós sempre amamos esses dois cafajestes! Huahuahua Mas então nem o próprio James sabe do relacionamento de vocês? Que coisa, temos que informá-lo! Você vai ser a esposa número 2165165564651321265461165 dele! Huahuahua E pode deixar, os jogadores vão aparecer e vão ser MUITO inspirados nas maiores beldades da Copa... huahauha Kaká e Ronaldinho Gaúcho pisaram de vez na bola, agora eu repito 'Que venha a França' porque eu estou torcendo pra Portugal ganhar hoje! Huahua Beijos lindinha!

**Ly Black – **Xuxu! Bom... já postei MC2, agora só falta ABA... Acho que semana que vem eu já atualizo! Bom, os marotos não prestam mesmo! O único que se salva vez ou outra é o Remus! Huahuahua E eu acho que todo mundo tem um pouquinho de Lucy... Sabe, as vezes meio atrapalhada, meio malvada, doida... hehehe _Padrões Amanda de review_ huhauhuauaha Você ainda vai ouvir falar no Jornal Nacional de uma moça do MS que morreu de **rir**! Ah sim, Copa do Mundo! Beckinhan, Totti, Cristiano Ronaldo, Figo, Deco... Ai, como assistir a Copa do Mundo é divertido! Huahuahua Esse Ivan eu não lembro de ter visto ele... Mas os loirinhos da República Tcheka eu vi! Muito fofos... huahuaha Pervertida? Saiba que você não está sozinha nesse barco, a troca de camisas é um ato muito importante nas partidas! Huahuaha E que declaração essa pro Sirius hein? Hum, a Lucy vai ficar com ciúmes, hein? Hauhauha Beijos xuxu, te adoro!

**Tete Chan – **Concordo com você e com o Dumbly: vamos entregar esses marotos traidores para os Comensais, e depois para um beijinho do dementador! Huahuaha E o fã clube do Remus só tem aumentado aqui na fic, porque vamos falar sério, né? Ele é perfeito! Quanto à sua sugestão de vingança das meninas, elas vão pensar exatamente sobre isso hoje! Agora falando do tema mais atual de todos: Futebol! Huahua Sim, eu AMO Copa do Mundo e assisto alguns jogos do Campeonato Europeu, acho os jogos dos times aqui do Brasil muito monótonos... e com jogadores muito feios! Huahuaha Brincadeira, como eu não assisti todos os jogos (trabalhando o dia inteiro) e só tenho acompanhado pela net ou pelo noticiários, não estou tão informada quanto você, mas... Eu também apostava todas as minhas fichas na Espanha! Quanto à Copa de 98 eu não tenho dúvidas de que o Brasil se vendeu, mas não foi dessa vez que conseguimos revanche já que _dessa vez_ eles tinham fumado maconha antes de entrar em campo! Huahua Bom, Ucrânia eu imaginei que ganharia da Suíça, mas só palpite mesmo e a Argentina tem mostrado que estava forte desde o começo da Copa, tanto que quando perdeu pra Alemanha eu apesar de MUITO feliz estranhei... Inglaterra só jogou bem contra Portugal, quer dizer, não jogou tão bem, mas pelo menos tiveram raça (coisa que faltou para o Brasil), o Beckinhan é lindo mesmo, deu uma dó dele chorando no jogo contra Portugal... Falando em Portugal, o jogo contra a Holanda foi o máximo, quase morri de raiva da Holanda por ter machucado o Cristiano Ronaldo, tadinho! E a Itália já melhorou, tanto que já chegou na final, pelo menos vai ser uma final 'bonita' né? Huahuaha Linda, um beijão pra você!

**Bruna Black – **Oi lindinha! Eu já pedi desculpas, né? Não liga não essa sua amiga aqui é mais do que esquecida! Mas concordo que a fic estava muito sem graça sem a sua presença! Eu também adoro a animação e o clima da Copa, fiquei triste pelo o que aconteceu com o Brasil, mas já estou super animada de novo: E viva Portugal! Huahuahua Boa Sorte nas suas provitas... Hehehe Beijões linda!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Tia Fran? Huahuahua Fazia muito tempo que ninguém me chamava assim, na verdade só quem me chamava de 'Tia Fran' era uma amiga minha que foi embora pra bem longe daqui do MS... eu adorava ela... mas isso não tem nada a ver com a nossa conversa, né? Hehehe James é um bom marido, mas ele também é um bom maroto, às vezes o lado maroto fala (bem) mais alto! Huahua Concordo, ta todo mundo com inveja da miss Jane, o lobinho é o máximo! Agora vamos falar sério: o seu 'pé frio' esteve quente demais! Que negócio é esse de torcer pra França? Deu certo moça, e agora? Tudo culpa sua! (autora esquece que até então culpava o Parreira, o Ronaldinho Gaúcho, o Cafu, o Roberto Carlos...) Beijos linda! (ah, eu vi você no orkut! Muito gracinha!).

**Sir Andrew Stepking – **Huahuahua Muito boa sua teoria sobre as mulheres comandando geral! Huahua Agora... Coisa pouca o que eles estão fazendo? Ta bom, espere pra ver o que o _Sirius_ faz nesse capítulo, é de matar qualquer namorada de raiva! E... bom, a Argentina desclassificada, eu ri demais disso na sexta e quebrei a cara no sábado, porque a Argentina saiu mas pelo menos jogou com garra até o último minuto! Beijos!

**Lilian Evans Higurashi – **Olá! Então temos um acordo! Huahuahua Prometo ler sua fic, mas vai ter que ser no final de semana, tudo bem? Obrigada pelos elogios e não se preocupe, eu não vou abandonar a fic não, ainda temos Portugal pra torcer... huahuahua Beijos e eu vou te add no MSN sim, vamos conversar mais sobre o nosso acordo 'galãs de fics' rsrsrs.

* * *

Primeiras Jogadas

* * *

- Nosso primeiro plano era apenas dar um susto neles por terem vindo escondidos à Copa do Mundo, mas... Devido às atuais circunstancias...

- Vamos aceitar a sugestão de Dumbledore e entrega-los aos Comensais? – Lucy interrompeu Lily.

- Não, vamos nos vingar!

- Na mesma moeda? – Perguntou Alice.

- Na mesma moeda. – Falou a ruiva.

Gwenda abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não tenho de quem me vingar, mas se é pra participar da _brincadeira_ que tal se a 'moeda' fossem os lindos jogadores da Inglaterra?

- Ótima idéia, Gwen! – Lucy respondeu animada. – Que tal partirmos _agora_ para o ataque?

Lily riu.

- Lu, são três horas da madrugada! Você quer atacá-los enquanto dormem?

- Não é uma má idéia, lembre-se que nesse momento, uma loira oxigenada está dormindo – _ou sabe-se lá fazendo o que_ - na mesma barraca que o seu maridinho...

- Você sabe ser bem convincente, Lucy!

- Gente, eu... Eu não tenho coragem de trair o Frank. – Alice se manifestou.

Lucy sentou imediatamente. Lily também ficou em silêncio.

- Acho que é porque eu não o vi fazendo nada de errado até agora...

- Você tem razão. – Ponderou Lily. – Ele não veio escondido, está à trabalho da Ordem da Fênix e não estava de conversinha com as '_Êmes_'.

- É Lily. Acho que só nós vamos aproveitar os jogadores ingleses... – Lucy falou sorrindo.

- Nem pensar! Eu também quero minha parte! Eu os vi primeiro, então... Tenho a preferência de escolha!

- Nada disso, eu sou casada então a traição contra mim é pior, portanto tenho direto à melhor vingança!

- Lily! – Repreendeu Lucy. – Você vai ter coragem de ter alguma coisa com aqueles lindos, charmosos e sedutores jogadores ingleses enquanto o seu pobre maridinho passa a noite acompanhado de uma loira que só fala bobagens?

- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, você acaba de me convencer!

Lucy sorriu vitoriosa, já que as coisas estavam naquele 'pé', queria mesmo ver o circo pegar fogo!

* * *

Nem bem o sol tinha aparecido, milhares de bruxos encheram as 'ruas' do acampamento. 

James acordou mal-humorado com o barulho de conversas e feitiços sendo lançados por todos os lados. Levantando do sofá em que passara a noite, encontrou Remus sentado à mesa lendo um jornal.

- Dormiu bem, James? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da leitura.

- Mal. Muito mal. – O maroto fez um alongamento tentando fazer sua coluna voltar para o lugar.

- Tenho certeza que a Mary dormiu maravilhosamente bem na cama que era sua...

- Foi a Megg. E eu não podia deixar uma _moça_ dormir no sofá não é?

- E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Sirius se juntando aos dois.

- Dormiu bem, Sirius? – Estranhou James.

- Sim, aquelas camas que vem na barraca são ótimas!

Remus colocou o jornal de lado e encarou Sirius com o ar mais reprovador que conseguiu.

- Você dormiu com a Mary?

- Margareth. – Corrigiu Sirius.

- Que seja. Você dormiu com ela?

- É claro! Você esperava o que Aluado, que eu desse uma de idiota e abrisse mão da minha cama pra dormir no sofá como fez o Pontas? Aposto que ele está quebrado...

- Estou mesmo...

- Isso não vem ao caso, James! – Repreendeu Remus – E Sirius, como você tem coragem de fazer isso com a Lucy?

- Eu não fiz nada Aluado, _relaxa_. Só deitamos na mesma cama, nada mais! – Sirius respondeu displicente pegando uma maçã da fruteira e abocanhando um pedaço.

- Acredito. E eu sou um duende azul da Tanzânia!

- Aluado...

- Já sei, James, já sei... Relaxar, não é? É meio difícil com vocês dois fazendo tanta coisa errada!

Remus levantou da mesa e pegou seu jornal.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou Sirius sentando no lugar deixado pelo amigo.

- Dar uma volta, ver se o Frank precisa de ajuda... Qualquer coisa, menos ficar escutando vocês dois!

Remus saiu sem esperar alguma resposta. James e Sirius se encararam e Sirius deu de ombros.

- O Aluado está muito estressado! – Falou James se servindo de chá.

* * *

- Então primeiro vamos desmoralizá-los na frente das 'Êmes', tirar elas do caminho, humilhá-los publicamente, revelar que somos nós e terminar nossos relacionamentos? – Perguntou Lucy. 

- Basicamente.

- Como 'basicamente'? Você que é o cérebro da nossa vingança, Lis!

- Eu acho melhor apurar o que o Frank tem feito, porque dependendo, coloco ele na lista também!

- O Frank... – Murmurou Gwenda. – Podemos perguntar para o Dumbledore o que ele veio fazer aqui ontem, que tal?

- Ótimo!

As quatro trocaram de roupa, vestiram seus acessórios e saíram a procura de Dumbledore. Não demoraram para encontra-lo conversando animadamente com Millicent Bagnold, ministra da magia da Inglaterra.

- Bom dia professor Dumbledore! – Falou Lily abraçando o diretor e cumprimentando também Bagnold. – Bom dia ministra.

As outras garotas também cumprimentaram Dumbledore e a ministra.

- Podemos falar um instante com o Senhor? – Pediu Lily fazendo o professor sorrir.

- Claro.

Ele as acompanhou até um canto afastado e esperou que Lily dissesse o que queria.

- Desculpe a gente te envolver nisso, professor...

- Estou me divertindo muito com essa história, Lily. Não se preocupe!

Lily sorriu amável.

- Oh, obrigada! Por enquanto só precisamos saber o que o Frank veio fazer aqui ontem, esperamos por muito tempo e não o vimos sair...

- Frank passou a noite aqui. Arranjei um lugar pra ele dormir confortavelmente.

Alice franziu o cenho.

- Ele não iria ficar com os marotos? – Perguntou mais para si mesma que para o professor.

- Acho que vai gostar de saber, Alice. – Falou Dumbledore com os olhos cintilando – Frank não quis passar a noite com os amigos porque eles, hum...

O professor fez uma pausa.

- Já sabemos das _amigas_ professor. – Falou Lucy entendendo o constrangimento de Dumbledore.

- E o Frank na quis ficar lá? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

- Não. Não achou certo.

- Ai que fofo! – Falou Lily – Quero casar com o Frank também!

As meninas riram.

- Bom dia professor!

- Bom dia Remus. – O professor respondeu alegremente.

As quatro amigas engoliram em seco e, o mais disfarçadamente que conseguiram, vestiram suas perucas e óculos.

- Bom dia! – Ele se virou para cumprimentar as garotas.

- Bom dia. – Apenas Gwenda respondeu fingindo o sotaque americano. – Então até mais Dumbledore.

Remus franziu o cenho observando as quatro meninas se afastarem.

- Essas quatro...

- Está um lindo dia, não Remus? - Dumbledore observou fingindo não ter escutado o comentário do maroto.

* * *

- O jogo é só à tarde, o que a gente vai ficar fazendo até lá? – Perguntou Sirius. 

- Além de beber?

- Além de beber!

- Podíamos...

Nesse momento três garotas entraram na barraca deles. Eram Lily, Lucy e Gwenda. Alice tinha decidido procurar Frank, mas iria pedir segredo para o marido.

- Bom dia! Interrompemos alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lily.

Sirius e James levantaram prontamente.

- Mas é claro que não! – Respondeu Sirius encaminhando-as para o sofá.

- Onde estão as meninas de ontem? – Perguntou Gwenda sentando entre Sirius e James.

- Ainda estão dormindo. – Respondeu James.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa pra vocês? – Lucy fez uma pausa esperando a confirmação deles. – Vocês têm namorada?

- Já te disse que elas não são nossas namoradas... – Falou Sirius.

- Mas eu não estou falando delas!

- Não. – Mentiu Sirius fazendo Lucy estreitar os olhos.

- E eu... bem, digamos que mais ou menos. – Falou James.

- Mais ou menos? – Perguntou Lily. – Como alguém pode namorar mais ou menos?

James deu de ombros e sorriu marotamente.

- Querem cerveja? – Perguntou ele levantando do sofá.

- Sim, mas que tal darmos uma volta? – Sugeriu Gwenda e Lily e Lucy também levantaram.

Enquanto os dois marotos trocavam de roupa, as três resolveram esperar fora da barraca.

- Bom, agora temos a confirmação de pelo menos _uma_ traição! – Falou Lily. – O que vocês acham que a gente faz primeiro?

- Os esquartejamos e depois queimamos em uma fogueira o que sobrar? – Lucy perguntou calmamente enquanto limpava embaixo da unha.

- Acho a tática '_falência_' a melhor. – Sugeriu Gwenda.

- Ainda bem que temos alguém pensando por aqui. – Falou Lily sorrindo.

Na mesma hora os dois marotos apareceram.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Sirius enlaçando o braço de Lily.

- Vamos. – Respondeu a ruiva forçando um sorriso.

* * *

- E você acha que eles não vão desconfiar de nada? – Perguntou Frank. 

- Passamos a tarde toda lá e eles não pareciam ter percebido nenhuma semelhança.

- Estranho... – Murmurou Frank.

- Porque?

- Eu te reconheceria em qualquer lugar e com qualquer disfarce...

- Você tem que lembrar que o Sirius e o James só enxergam o que eles querem!

- Remus? – Alice perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Olá, Alice! Eu não devia te cumprimentar já que você e as meninas fingiram que nem me conheciam hoje mais cedo...

- Você... Você reconheceu a gente?

- Desconfiei ainda ontem quando vi vocês saindo da barraca. Mas hoje eu tive certeza!

- Remus, olha...

- Pra todos os efeitos eu não estou sabendo de nada! E ainda acho ótimo que a Lily e a Lucy dêem uma lição naqueles dois.

Alice respirou aliviada.

- E a Gwenda? – Perguntou ele.

- Está junto com as duas. Ela está se divertindo com essa história.

Remus sorriu.

- Todos estamos! – Falou ele e Frank concordou.

* * *

James olhou para Sirius com o canto do olho. As garotas tinham parado na décima segunda barraquinha pra comprar miniaturas de animaizinhos. 

- _Luana_, você já comprou uma girafa. – Falou ele para Lucy mostrando o pequeno animal talhado em madeira.

- Não, essa aí é uma espécie africana, esta que eu quero agora só existe nas selvas da Austrália. – Falou a loirinha segurando-se pra não rir.

- Ah... Quanto é?

- Só cinco galeões!

James tirou o dinheiro da carteira pra pagar o vendedor.

- São trinta galeões senhor.

- Trinta?

- Sim, James. – Falou Lucy sorrindo. – Estou levando mais cinco desses bichinhos!

James mordeu o canto dos lábios antes de pagar pelas seis miniaturas.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Pediu Lily entregando mais uma sacola pra Sirius carregar.

- Ótima idéia! – Ele sorriu aliviado.

Mas isso foi mais um prejuízo para os marotos, já que as três sozinhas pediram ao todo dezoito cervejas amanteigadas. Cada vez que os dois se distraiam um pouco, elas jogavam a cerveja numa planta.

No caminho de volta para a barraca eles ainda tiveram que comprar três mapas do acampamento, três binóculos e miniaturas de fadinhas que brilhavam no escuro.

- Foi muito divertido! – Falou Lily quando chegaram na barraca deles.

- Foi mesmo! Obrigada pelos presentes! Vocês foram umas gracinhas! – Agradeceu Lucy.

- Então a gente assiste ao jogo de hoje juntos? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Claro, nós passamos aqui.

As garotas estavam saindo quando Remus chegou.

- Remus! Conheça nossas amigas. – Falou James. – Essa aqui é a Luana (Lucy), Lisa (Lily) e Gabriella (Gwenda).

- Muito prazer. – Ele cumprimentou as meninas com um sorriso divertido.

- Então até mais. – Lucy falou antes de saírem.

Remus esperou na porta da barraca observando elas se afastarem.

- De onde são essas?

- As americanas de ontem. – Respondeu Sirius. – Nos causaram um prejuízo que você não faz idéia! Não faz idéia... – Falou ele indo pegar uma cerveja.

Remus ficou em silêncio e pegou uma cerveja também.

- Você não vai falar nada Remus? – Estranhou James.

- E adianta? Pelo menos essas aí são bonitas.

* * *

As garotas chegaram ao acampamento principal rindo muito. 

- O que vamos fazer com esse monte de girafas e rinocerontes? – Falou Lucy tirando um exemplar de dentro da sacola.

- A gente podia pôr fogo! Ia ser uma fogueira enorme. – Falou Gwenda rindo.

- Tiveram uma manhã bastante divertida pelo jeito. – Falou Frank abraçando cada uma das garotas.

- Você não imagina o quanto, Frank! – Respondeu Lily.

As três entraram na barraca e contaram para ele e para Alice sobre cada 'tranqueira' que fizeram os marotos comprar durante o passeio. Alice se surpreendeu com a quantidade de coisas inúteis que elas foram capazes de encontrar.

- E o golpe final. – Falou Lucy tirando um saco de moedas de dentro da bolsa. – Tirei isso do quarto deles.

- Lucy! – Falou Lily estupefata pegando o saquinho das mãos da amiga. – Como você conseguiu isso?

- A hora que eu fui ao banheiro. – Falou ela rindo.

- Ótimo. Plano um, '_falência_', concluído com êxito. – Falou Gwenda piscando um olho.

* * *

**N/a:**

Se essas meninas já eram impossíveis sozinhas, imaginem agora com dois aliados? (Remus e Frank). rsrsrs

Agora, momento da autora indignada, triste e com raiva da seleção brasileira!

'_Cadê o espírito esportivo?_' Me perguntou uma amiga no domingo. Espírito esportivo? É claro, eu sei que perder faz parte do jogo! Se o Brasil chegasse à Copa com a certeza de que ia ganhar não precisava jogar contra ninguém não é verdade?

Mas perder do jeito que perdeu... Se entregar pra França do jeito que eles se entregaram? _Isso_ o meu '_espírito esportivo'_ não aceita e não aceita mesmo! Temos os melhores jogadores do mundo: Adriano, Kaká, Cafu, Roberto Carlos, Ronaldinho Gaúcho (que decepção!) que é o atual melhor do mundo, Ronaldo um dos poucos que fez alguma coisa durante a copa e que é o maior artilheiro em copas de toda a história! E o que todos eles fizeram? Deixaram o amiguinho de clube 'Zidane' encerrar a carreira dele com toda a glória de ter tirado dois títulos do Brasil!

Mas uma coisa a gente tem que reconhecer: se não fosse o Dida, o Lúcio, o Juan e o Zé Roberto (a sempre tão mal falada defesa brasileira...) a goleada tinha sido bem maior! E o Robinho também que em dez minutos fez mais que todos os outros jogadores juntos! Pra quem me perguntou: não vou abandonar a fic! Afinal, ainda temos o Felipão (isso é que é técnico!) com Portugal, os lindos jogadores italianos e uns portugueses muito fofos também! Huahuahua

Agora é rumo ao Hexa...

Em 2010! Huahuahua

Beijos!


	5. O Ataque

**Olá!**

**Vocês ainda me amam? (aquela que se acha...)**

**No final do capítulo vocês vão entender porque eu demorei, ta? (Sim, eu sempre tenho uma ótima explicação!) huahuahua**

**JhU Radcliffe** – Oi lindinha! Sim, precisava culpar alguém então foi você mesmo! Hehehe Brincadeira! Eu não tinha add porque sou uma loira de espírito mesmo, nada mais do que isso! Huahuahua Claro que pode me chamar de Tia Fran! Fique à vontade! Bom, não deu pra Portugal, mas a França 'Zidanou' huahuaha Ah, eu já li CDL, AMEI o capítulo, ri muito (Franciane, a loira não lembra se deixou review) ainda mais junto com os marotos e a Lene imaginando o Dumbly comprando uma lingerie... huahua Beijos linda!

**Lilys Riddle** – Olá! Bom, eu entendi seu raciocínio! Huahua E sobre o e-mail que você mencionou... É uma ótima definição mesmo, as mulheres gostam daquela coisa da tortura (tanto física quanto psicológica), por isso eu adoro vinganças femininas! Meninas Malvadas é um ótimo exemplo, adoro o jeito que a personagem da aluna nova (não lembro o nome) vai ficando amiga das 'populares' e aos pouquinhos vai acabando com elas! Hehe Até as meninas mais doces tem seu lado sádico... huahua Beijinhos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Lindinha! Sabe que sempre que eu escrevo uma cena/fala/pensamento do Remus eu lembro de você? Bom, o James e o Sirius são muito mongóis mesmo, mesmo contando que as meninas estão com perucas, óculos e vozes diferentes, acho que só não percebe quem não quer! Flor, eu posso usar sua sugestão de tortura aqui na fic? Por favor, por favor? Eu coloco os créditos na N/a pra você! É que você não faz idéia do quanto eu ri enquanto lia aquilo, chamei minha irmã e falei: _olha só o que a Jane, a doida pelo Remus, faria se o namorado dela a traísse._ Sim, até minha irmã já sabe quem é você só de falar no Remus! Ah, sobre o que você falou do Brasil: concordo com você plenamente, o Brasil não mereceu ganhar porque não jogou nada! E sobre a política, bem... Agora temos três meses inteiros pra falar só disso. Chega de Copa! Hehehe Beijinhos linda!

**Yuufu** – Oie! Nunca que eu fico de saco cheio! Pelo contrário, me divirto MUITO lendo review´s! Bom, com os rumos que a Copa tomou, pelo menos a Itália ganhou! E em cima da França boba que tirou Brasil e ganhou de Portugal! Viva Azurra! Huahuahua E sorte a sua não ter zoado seu amigo, eu não conhecia nenhum Argentino mas meu maridinho torcia pela Argentina por causa do _Carlitos Teves_, Corinthiano roxo meu bebê! Hehehe Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black** – Ai lindinha, aquela _tentativa_ de jogo decepcionou todo mundo mesmo! Bom, férias? Ai que saudade disso! Huahuahua Fico feliz de saber que minha fic te diverte tanto. A fase de hoje do plano é menos maquiavélica, mas mais... hum, _gostosa_ digamos assim... hahaha Eu ADORO essa fase! Você viu que eu atualizei ABA? E MC2 também, até semana que vem eu atualizo de novo (eu espero!). Linda, um beijão pra você, ta?

**-Laura-** - Olá moça! Eu também quase não acreditava no que eu estava assistindo e pra falar a verdade quando eu vi que o jogo ia acabar daquele jeito mesmo, eu nem assisti mais! É, o James dormiu no sofá, ainda assim não contou que era casado e o Sirius dormiu com uma 'Ême'! Pode parar de dó desses dois cafajestes! Huahuahua Hoje o plano é bem mais 'gostoso' hehehe. Beijinhos linda!

**jehssik** – Os portugueses perderam, mas pelo menos a Itália ganhou, né? É, vamos esquecer aquela Copa boba, Quadribol é o que importa! Huahuahua Pra sua diversão: hoje elas atacam! Hehehe E elas compraram coisas inúteis mesmo pelo prazer de desperdiçar o dinheiro deles. Brigue mesmo com o James, ele esquecer a Lily tudo bem, mas não lembrar de _você_? É o cúmulo! Huahuahua Beijos linda!

**Cissy Black** – Olá! Obrigada moça! Não demorei pra atualizar, né? Hehehe Ah, dentro do saquinho tinha todo o dinheiro dos marotos! Beijinhos!

**Luuh** – Nossa, quanto elogio! Obrigada mesmo moça! (fico toda boba, hehehe) Pra mim também aquilo era um pênalti a favor de Portugal, mas pelo menos a Itália ganhou (era minha terceira torcida... hehe) Sim, vamos conversar no MSN! O James meio fiel já é alguma coisa, não? Huahua Beijinhos querida!

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Oi linda! Hoje as _Êmes_ aparecem de novo, só um pouquinho, mas elas ainda vão 'entrar no barco' com os marotos... huahua Sobre a Copa, pelo menos a Itália ganhou, né? Não deu pro Felipão, mas só dele ter conseguido chegar onde chegou e fazer os jogadores jogarem com aquela raça típica dele já é o bastante! Ah, eu vi que você atualizou suas fics (Franciane super feliz!) só falta eu terminar de ler e comentar (nesse final de semana, promessa!) Muitos beijinhos querida!

**Dm Tayashi** – Concordo com você! O que faltou pro Brasil foi um técnico, um técnico com personalidade, sem medo de assumir colocar o Robinho antes por exemplo. Ele resolveu mexer naquele time que _não estava bem_ já era tarde demais! Huahuahua TPM é o máximo! Huahua Você deve ta me achando doida, mas vou te explicar: eu odeio TPM, quando estou no período! Fico nervosa, chata, sentindo dores de todo o tipo. Mas depois que passa eu fico rindo das coisas que eu falei ou fiz! Ah, eu li sua fic, me diverti muito e prometo acompanhar sempre que puder! Não vou pegar os jogadores que você ofereceu porque pretendo usar eles por muito mais tempo do que você permitiu! Huahuaha Beijinhos linda!

**Tahh Black** – Olá! É claro que você pode exigir! Tanto que o capítulo já foi até postado! Hehehe Que bom que você gostou do capítulo e que também resolveu torcer para o lado 'bom' da história! Huahuaha Beijos linda!amb

pretendo usar eles por muito mais tempo do que vocder! exemplo. jogo ia acabar daquele jeito mesmo eu sa

**Lizzie Zets** - Olá! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Uma pena que a Copa tenha sido tão chata pra nós torcedores que realmente gostamos, né? Pelo menos nossa torcida pela Itália deu certo! Huahua E eu concordo plenamente com o que você falou: o negócio era ter caído em pé! Hehehe Beijinhos!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Oiee! Como você é o único representante da classe masculina nessa fic, vou respeitar sua defesa para os sem vergonhas, ta? Até porque eles ainda não beberam e as meninas é que aprontam um pouco nesse capítulo... Hehehe E: Viva Azurri! Huahuahua Beijinhos!

**Ly Black** – Xuxu! Você não me deixou review! Pela primeira vez em um milhão de anos! O.o (exagerada...) Quase entrei em depressão por causa disso, sabia? Sorte minha que você comentou em ABA e em MC então eu presumo que você apenas não tenha lembrado de CM! E como você mora no meu coração, deixo resposta no capítulo pra você mesmo que você não tenha aparecido! Huahuahua E eu pensei num nome pra sua fic, '_Vida Louca_'. Sei lá, quando eu falei isso já comecei a rir (sim, eu sou meio perturbada do juízo...). Beijinhos lindinha!

* * *

**O Ataque **

* * *

Um pouco antes do almoço, Frank teve que deixar as meninas sozinhas e voltar a ajudar na segurança. 

Quando ele virou as costas, Gwenda sorriu para Alice.

- Você vai ficar junto com a gente na fase dois?

- Estou um pouco desinformada... Qual é a fase dois?

- _Olho por olho, dente por dente_.

Lucy levantou do sofá animada.

- Isso significa o que eu acho que significa?

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Gwenda. – Se o que você está pensando é nos lindos jogadores ingleses...

Lucy deu um gritinho e abraçou Gwenda

- Estou adorando você na liderança, Gwen!

- Achei que _eu_ fosse o cérebro da vingança... – Falou Lily fingindo estar chateada.

- Lis, você e a Lucy não estão mais sendo enganadas, vocês estão sendo _traídas_! Isso afeta um pouco o poder de decisão de vocês. Cada vez que as duas olham para o Sirius e para o James têm vontade de cometerem as maiores atrocidades...

- Exatamente! – Falou Lucy com os olhos brilhando ainda mais. – Então acho bom a liderança voltar para as mãos da Lily, aí vamos poder matá-los lentamente...

Alice e a ruiva riram.

- Não. – Falou Gwenda - Nós vamos aprontar com eles, mas nada muito sério! Você não quer ser julgada pela alta corte em plena guerra contra Voldemort, quer? Você pode ser considerada uma espiã dele dentro do Ministério, Lucy!

- Gwen, estamos na Alemanha! Quem vai ligar a tortura e morte de dois jovens ingleses aos ataques do _Voldinho_?

- Lucy, chega. – Falou Lily colocando um freio na amiga. – A Gwen está certa, por mais raiva que a gente esteja daqueles dois, não podemos fazer nada sério! Então... Vamos nos divertir!

- Lily Evans falando em se divertir numa situação dessas? Não achei que viveria para ver isso! – Falou Alice.

Lily concordou e andou até o banquinho em que Gwenda estava sentada.

- O que fazemos primeiro?

- Podemos usar a tática das _Êmes_. Só que mais aperfeiçoada, é claro.

- Você quer dizer...

- Que estamos com fome Lucy, mas nenhuma de nós sabe cozinhar. E além do mais essas comidas industrializadas que estão vendendo aqui no acampamento nos faz muito mal!

- E nós só gostamos de comida realmente saudável. Como a que é servida na concentração do time? – Perguntou a loirinha percebendo onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Você pegou o espírito da coisa!

Alice disse que preferia não participar, comprou almoço e foi atrás de Frank para almoçar com ele.

Lily, Lucy e Gwenda retocaram a maquiagem e tiraram os enfeites-disfarces.

- Eu nunca fiz uma coisa dessas! – Lily choramingou quando estavam saindo.

- Confia em mim, Lis, você não vai precisar fazer muita coisa! – Lucy falou confiante.

As três saíram da barraca direto para a tenda em que estavam os jogadores. Primeiro passaram bem devagar na frente, observando os 'alvos'. Não teve um que não virasse o pescoço para olhá-las.

- Ótimo, eles já perceberam a gente. – Falou Gwenda quando estavam um pouco afastadas.

- E agora?

- Deixa comigo, Lis.

Elas voltaram e Gwenda tomou a dianteira.

- Olá. Vocês sabem onde podemos conseguir almoçar algo que realmente _alimente_? Parece que só sabem vender biscoitos, batata frita e cachorros-quentes por aqui!

Foi o suficiente para que vários jogadores oferecessem lugar para elas se sentarem e almoçassem ali.

- Oh, vocês são muito gentis! Mas não podemos aceitar, vocês não estão se preparando para o jogo de daqui a pouco?

- Sim, mas vocês são muito bem vindas a almoçar conosco. – Falou o que parecia ser o técnico, já que era o mais velho do grupo. – Meu nome é Nicholas Levermoll.

- Só que nosso almoço vai demorar um pouco para ser servido, se vocês não se importarem... – Falou um loirinho próximo à Lily.

- Você é o Agamenon, não é? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Sim, sou artilheiro da Inglaterra há...

- Há três anos e meio! – Completou Lucy. – É, eu tenho acompanhado sua carreira...

Ele sorriu orgulhoso e travou uma conversa com a loirinha sobre os últimos jogos da Inglaterra.

Lily e Gwenda também sentaram por perto e começaram a conversar com os outros dois artilheiros. Os mesmos que estavam perto da barraca delas no dia em que chegaram no acampamento.

Quando terminaram de almoçar, nem passou pela cabeça delas sair dali, todos eram muito atenciosos e a conversa estava muito agradável. Como tinham aprendido naquele dia mais cedo com James e Sirius, falaram que nenhuma delas era comprometida.

Lily só não tirou a aliança, por que não lembrava se James tinha tirado a dele, então preferiu disfarçar a aliança com dois anéis vermelhos e brancos, fingindo ser apenas mais um acessório da Copa.

Quando faltava apenas uma hora para o jogo, as garotas levantaram para se despedir.

- Vocês vão estar em que parte da arquibancada? – Perguntou Agamenon.

- No camarote de honra, junto com Dumbledore e a Ministra.

- Celebridades? – Perguntou um moreno, Julius, que conversava animadamente com Lily.

- Apenas fomos ótimas alunas de Dumbledore na escola e ele quer nos manter a salvo de algum possível ataque de Voldemort.

- Então são 'protegidas' do diretor de Hogwarts... Interessante...

- Exatamente, então se vocês forem Comensais da Morte que tomaram uma poção polissuco, escolham outros alvos, ok? – Falou Lucy fazendo-os rir.

- Bom jogo. – Desejou Lily.

- É, acabem com aqueles húngaros! – Falou Gwenda animada.

Estavam saindo quando Agamenon falou:

- Depois do jogo teremos uma festinha aqui, se vocês puderem aparecer...

- Quem sabe se você fizer um gol pra mim... – Lucy falou sorrindo.

- Um não: vários! – Ele falou piscando um olho. – A festa começa às oito.

Quando já estavam a uma distancia suficiente para não serem ouvidas, Lily começou a rir.

- '_Se você fizer um gol pra mim'..._ – Falou imitando a voz da Lucy – Você é muito cara-de-pau, Lucy!

- Duvida que ele vai dedicar pra mim se fizer um gol?

- Não. Não duvido. Mas estava lembrando de Hogwarts, quando você desafiou o Sirius a fazer um gol rebatendo um balaço e ainda dedicar pra você.

- E ele fez! Mesmo tomando uma advertência no jogo! – Lucy riu ao lembrar daquele dia. – Homens, são todos iguais!

- O Frank não... – Comentou Gwenda. – Nem o Remus.

- Isso não significa que eles não se esforçariam pra provar que são bons se fossem desafiados. Está na natureza deles! Só que alguns são menos cafajestes que outros... – Explicou Lucy com ar de entendida no assunto.

- E como você acha que ele vai encontrar você, se não estaremos no camarote como falamos?

Gwenda parou de andar.

- Quem disse que não Lis?

- Mas nós não vamos assistir o jogo com os _traidores_?

- Eles pensam que sim...

* * *

Os quatro marotos tinham acabado de almoçar quando as '_Êmes'_ chegaram na barraca. 

- Vamos para o jogo? – Perguntou Megg.

- Daqui a pouco. Estamos esperando umas amigas nossas. – Respondeu James.

- E nós? Achei que _nós_ éramos suas companhias. – Reclamou Mary.

- Eu dispenso. – Falou Remus saindo da mesa e recebendo um olhar reprovador de Sirius.

- Não é isso. Mas é que elas também são nossas amigas, já está combinado. Vamos assistir todos juntos.

As garotas se encararam mostrando que não tinham gostado e a mais loira, Megg, falou por elas:

- A gente já vai e se encontra por lá, ok?

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Sirius.

Alguns minutos depois Lily, Lucy e Gwenda chegaram. No caminho tinham vestido novamente as perucas e óculos.

- Demoramos? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

- Não muito. – Respondeu Sirius. – Vamos indo, senão vai ficar difícil achar um bom lugar.

- Claro. – Concordou Lucy.

A loirinha desviou os olhos para um canto mais afastado onde estava Remus e percebeu ele observando-as com um sorriso maroto.

- Você vem com a gente? – Perguntou fazendo ele se aproximar.

- Eu não perco esse jogo por nada, _Luana_!

- Eu já volto. – Falou Sirius indo para o quarto.

As três garotas trocaram um olhar divertido. Em menos de um minuto, Sirius voltou pálido para a 'sala'.

- James, o nosso dinheiro...

- O que tem?

- Não está no lugar que deixamos.

James correu até o dormitório e voltou logo depois com a mesma expressão preocupada de Sirius.

- E agora? – Perguntou Peter, se fazendo presente pela primeira vez.

Remus suspeitando que isso fosse arte das amigas, resolveu ajudar.

- O que eu falei sobre ter _estranhas_ dormindo aqui? – Falou ele encarando Sirius.

- Remus, você não pode...

- Posso, tinha dinheiro meu lá também. E se não foram nossas _ilustríssimas_ convidadas, quem pode ter sido?

Lily respirou fundo. Queria dizer que tinha sido, além de insensato, muito idiota eles deixarem três pessoas estranhas dividirem a barraca. Mas pensando que era uma de suas frases mais características, apenas tentou descontrair.

- Talvez elas nem saibam onde estava o dinheiro...

- É. E quem sabe não esteja em algum outro lugar? – Sugeriu Lucy. – Vamos pro jogo, quando voltarmos vocês procuram melhor.

Todos acharam a melhor opção, até porque não queriam perder o jogo em uma discussão sem futuro.

Lucy seguiu para o campo ao lado de James.

- Não fica preocupado com o dinheiro. Daqui a pouco vocês acham... E eu posso pagar as bebidas, pipocas... enfim, as despesas. Em agradecimento aos presentes de hoje de manhã.

- Queria te dizer que não precisava. Mas, obrigado.

Ela sorriu.

- Mas só se a gente não precisar assistir o jogo junto com aquelas _meninas_. – Falou parecendo incomodada.

- Não tem problema. Vou avisar o Sirius..

Lucy ficou mais pra trás com Lily.

- Você acha que elas ainda passam essa noite lá? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Duvido muito. De qualquer forma, Remus vai ser um ótimo aliado.

- O que ele vai poder fazer?

- Espalhar algumas roupas delas pela casa, remexer em algumas gavetas, deixar comida fora da geladeira... Como se _elas _estivessem causando uma bela desordem!

Lily ficou pensativa.

- Se formos pensar bem, não são elas quem tem culpa disso. Elas acham que os dois não são comprometidos... A culpa é apenas _deles_!

- Mas se a gente quer elas longe, o único jeito é _Sirius e James _tirando-as de lá!

- Ou deixar o Rabicho pra elas. – Falou Lily rindo.

James se aproximou das duas.

- Pronto, Luana (Lucy). Elas vão assistir o jogo bem longe da gente!

- Seremos apenas nós? – Falou ela provocante.

- Apenas nós. – Respondeu ele sorrindo e passando o braço pelo ombro da loirinha.

Lily queria matar a amiga com o olhar, mas se conteve e decidiu se aproximar de Sirius. Gwenda seguia na dianteira com Remus mas não conversaram sobre os planos por causa de Rabicho que estava junto.

As arquibancadas estavam quase lotadas, mas eles conseguiram um bom lugar. Ao se acomodarem, Lily levantou com as amigas dizendo que iriam comprar as bebidas. James se ofereceu pra ir junto, mas elas negaram a companhia dizendo que voltavam logo.

- Apenas dez minutos pra dar a volta nesse campo todo! – Reclamou Gwenda. – Acho que eu não agüento mais andar!

- É por uma boa causa, Gwen! – Lucy falou animada. – Meu artilheiro preferido vai fazer vários gols _pra mim_!

- Ai meu Merlin, essa loira se acha! – Falou Lily erguendo as mãos para o alto. – Lucy, ele vai fazer os gols pra conseguir classificar a Inglaterra para a final contra a Alemanha, e não pra te dar uns beijinhos hoje à noite!

- Duvido. – Falou a loirinha rindo muito. – Eu sou muito mais importante.

Correndo bastante elas conseguiram chegar ao camarote onde estavam Dumbledore, Bagnold, Alice e Frank.

- Achei que perderiam a abertura! – Dumbledore falou feliz ao vê-las.

- Nunca, professor! Apenas estávamos resolvendo uns probleminhas... – Falou a ruiva piscando um olho para o diretor.

- Como foi o almoço? – Perguntou Alice enquanto várias fadas mordentes davam um espetáculo no campo, fazendo a formação da bandeira da Inglaterra e de jogadores.

- Ótimo! – Respondeu Gwenda. – Até conseguimos um convite para a festa de depois do jogo.

- Mesmo que a Inglaterra perca? – Perguntou Frank.

- Não vão perder! – Censurou Lucy. – Agamenon vai fazer uns vinte gols!

- Ela ta confiante... – Falou Gwenda fazendo a loirinha rir.

- Será que conseguimos achar os _traidores_ usando isso? – Perguntou Lily balançando um binóculo na mão.

- Tenta.

Lily ajustou a aproximação para o máximo e conseguiu localizá-los em poucos minutos.

- Estão olhando para o campo deslumbrados. – Narrou a ruiva. – Nem se deram conta da nossa demora ainda.

- Ótimo. – Lucy sorriu - Uma pena que vão passar o jogo todo sem poder beber um único gole de cerveja. Que chato!

Lily sorriu satisfeita e guardou o binóculo. Logo depois os jogadores dos dois times entraram em campo. Enquanto davam voltas de exibição pelo campo, Lucy soltou algumas fagulhas douradas de sua varinha, chamando a atenção de Agamenon.

Ele acenou de longe e mandou um beijo pra loirinha.

- Já estamos nesse estágio de beijinhos e tudo? – Perguntou Frank surpreso.

- E você acha que eu vou perder tempo? Com um jogador desse porte me dando moral? Não fumo maconha nem nada...

Alice riu e fez sinal para as amigas sentarem. O jogo estava começando!

* * *

**N/a:**

Pra quem queria ver elas dando em cima dos jogadores... Aí está!

A Lucy é a **mais santinha**! Huahuahua

Eu queria ter atualizado a fic no domingo, dia da final, mas meu final de semana foi muito atribulado – fui assaltada na sexta, passei a madrugada do sábado na delegacia e só consegui dormi no restante do dia porque minha mãe tem um ótimo calmante! Mas, tirando o medo dos dois delinqüentes saírem da casa de detenção (os dois tem 16 anos...), já estou melhor!

Mas, falando de coisas mais alegres, estou feliz com o resultado da Copa, minha família é Italiana, é minha segunda cidadania, então... está tudo em casa! Huahuahua Ainda mais ganhando em cima da França... melhor coisa! Hehehe

Eu já vou indo... E vocês: por favor deixem review´s para ajudarem essa pessoinha _super_ _legal_ que sou eu (¬¬) a superar o trauma daquela arma horrorosa apontada pra minha cabeça, ok?

Huahuahua Como eu sou chantagista... Beijinhos!


	6. Intervalo

**Olá! Pessoinhas fofas!**

**Ai gente, muito obrigada pela preocupação e pelo carinho de vocês! Já estou bem melhor, é mais o susto mesmo... E também um pouquinho de medo dos dois saírem da casa de guarda, o delegado falou que eles pegam no máximo seis meses de detenção porque são menores de 18! Nem vou começar a falar o que eu acho dessas leis brasileiras de '_proteção ao menor delinqüente_' senão não paro mais... XD Às reviews!**

**JhU Radcliffe** – Graças à Deus estou bem sim! XD Felizmente eles não machucaram nem eu nem meu maridinho, e também conseguimos recuperar quase tudo que foi roubado! Só saí no prejuízo de uma sombra e uma base líquida que estavam na minha bolsa! XD Ah, os calmantes foi só naquele final de semana, odeio remédios só tomo em casos extremos mesmo! Hehe Que bom que gostou do capítulo, a Lucy sempre tem uma pra aprontar, você precisa ver hoje! Huahua Essa semana eu conversei com a missigoldy ela me mostrou uma prévia da capa da sua fic! A foto está bárbara, eu adorei! Rsrsrs Beijos lindinha!

**Tete Chan** – Olá! Obrigada, eu já estou bem sim! E bom, meu maridinho fortão estava junto comigo mas o único jeito dele me proteger foi entregando minha bolsa pros meliantes, afinal com uma arma apontada pra cabeça não dá pra reagir de nenhum jeito, né? E depois ele foi junto com a polícia atrás dos bandidos, ele é meu herói! XD Agora sobre o capítulo: bom, eu também pediria, ou pelo menos sempre peço quando meu amore está jogando futebol! Huahua Morte aos maridos infiéis forever! Huahuaha Mas... E quanto à _esposas_ infiéis? Melhor deixar quieto...¬¬ Que feio o 'Sidane' fez, né? Terminar a carreira assim é _quase_ pior do que encerrar igual ao Cafu... Mas o Cafu ainda foi pior! Hehehe E realmente, ganhou a seleção mais bonita! Digo, com _futebol_ mais bonito! Huahua

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Oi lindinha! Essas coisas de assalto e seqüestro são chatas mesmo! Bom, no que depender das minhas fics você sempre vai ser celebridade, afinal até personagem minha você já é! Huahua Sabe que agora que você comentou eu fui imaginar a cena dos jogadores todos sem camisa? Ai, ai... Você não precisa de tratamento não... Afinal os homens também ficam doidinhos quando a situação é inversa! Que bom que você ainda me adora porque hoje apesar de termos o jogo e a festa, seu Remus não aparece... sorry! Mas eu compensei com o capítulo de MC! E como presente de niver! Huahua Beijos lindinha, te adoro!

**Tahh Black – **Oie! Bom, elas estão conseguindo ser bem más! Roubar o dinheiro deles e deixá-los sem cerveja durante um jogo! Isso acaba com qualquer homem... huahuahua A Lucy que não é boba nem nada já está se dando bem! Já que você é tão forte partidária de James e Lily, acho que vai gostar do que a ruiva vai descobrir hoje... Não falo mais nada! Hehe Bom, obrigada pela preocupação, já estou melhor e também espero nunca mais passar por isso! Beijinhos fofa!

**Nara Rossima** – Olá querida! Eu já te add no MSN, só falta a gente conseguir se encontrar, né? Hehehe Obrigada pelo comentário fofo sobre minhas fics! Um beijão!

**Yuufu – **Hehe obrigada pelo apoio! E bom... Eu tenho meu maridinho, ele tem me consolado bastante! Huahua A Lucy é muito atirada _mesmo_! Eu não sei se respondo sua pergunta... melhor você ler o capítulo! Hahaha Fico feliz em saber que você não vai me abandonar por causa do Teves! Huahua Era o que faltava, né? Logo aquele troço feio fazer você parar de me mandar review´s! huahaua Não faça isso! Vamos deixar a conversa de times de lado e se preocupar apenas com as seleções de quadribol: Inglaterra, Alemanha, Hungria... XD beijos querida!

**Lizzie Zets** – Olá! Essa sua amiga, hein? Huahuahua Se bem que a Lucy pensa muito parecido... Mas no caso ela só vai aprontar com o Sirius porque acha que ele está fazendo isso primeiro. No fundo ela é uma menina fiel! Huahuahua Falando em copa... Sem comentários mesmo sobre o Brasil, né? XD Acho que Itália, Alemanha e Portugal mereceram mesmo chegar onde chegaram já que jogaram com raça, né? Hehe Um beijão!

**Mila Potter Evans** – Oie! Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da minha fic! XD E olha só: pra sua felicidade hoje além do jogo tem também a festinha! Hehe Espero que goste, um beijão!

**jehssik** – Oi linda! É claro que suas review´s me alegram, pode se sentir mesmo! Huahua Foi chato o que aconteceu mas já estou bem! E realmente a Lucy e o Sirius foram feitos um para o outro! Quer dizer, no caso eu fiz a Lucy exatamente pro cachorrão! Hahaha Bom, acho que você vai gostar da festa, pelo menos se você gosta das coisas que a Lucy apronta... rsrs Beijinhos lindinha!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Olá! Nossa vou ter que te pedir desculpas por te enganar fingindo que essa é uma fic sobre quadribol e cerveja! Huahuaha Mesmo que _hoje_ tenha bastante quadribol e cerveja...Mas tudo bem... XD E você vai ter que me desculpar por mais uma coisa: eu não faço a menor idéia de quem seja 'The Pussycat Dolls'... sorry! ;) Mas entendo o que você quer dizer com 'o único homem da casa', afinal querendo ou não, _você é_ o único garoto por aqui, então... hehehe Austrália na Europa? Huahuahua Eu não chego a tanto! Huahua Beijinhos!

**Gabi LBP** – Oi lindinha! Que bom você por aqui também! XD Sim, fui assaltada com arma e tudo! Mas já estou bem, obrigada! Quase tudo que roubaram foi recuperado, só lamento pela minha base líquida e uma sombra novinha... ai, ai... :) Bem que você podia abrir a tal tenda, hein? Ganharia dinheiro! Huahuahua Ah sim, vamos esquecer o assunto copa ¬¬ Sobre o negócio das 'cinco' no primeiro capítulo... Bom, acho que eu deveria voltar à pré-escola pra aprender a contar! Huahuha Mas já está consertado, obrigada! Sabe que eu tinha pensado em colocar a Lily grávida na história? Mas lembro que quando fiz as contas, ficou cronologicamente impossível! Vai ver era isso: meu subconsciente ainda contando o Harry! Huahuahua Ah, coitado desse seu amigo ser filho do vento! Huahuaha Eu não teria coragem de colocar um nome desses num filho! Agora, Agamenon... até que é bonitinho, tem toda aquela coisa do heroísmo e tal na batalha contra Tróia... ¬¬ ok, viajei agora... huahuaha E olha só: você enumerou certinho os passos de uma boa vingança! No capítulo de hoje só vai ficar faltando mesmo o número quatro... E bom, o Remus e a Gwen não tem nada não, aqui eles são apenas amigos (_por enquanto..._) melhor eu ficar quieta! Huahua Beijinhos linda!

* * *

**Intervalo**

* * *

Passado cinco minutos do jogo ter começado, Agamenon abriu o placar fazendo o primeiro gol da Inglaterra.

A torcida enlouqueceu e Lucy abraçou Lily pra comemorar. Quando virou para o campo novamente o artilheiro desenhou um coração no ar e apontou pra Lucy.

As amigas começaram a rir e Lucy sorriu satisfeita.

- Que gracinha! No final do jogo todo mundo vai querer saber quem é a _felizarda_.

Quando o jogo recomeçou, um companheiro de Agamenon distraiu o jogador Húngaro enquanto Agamenon roubava a goles espetacularmente. Sem ninguém que conseguisse o impedir, em oito segundos ele cruzou o campo e fez outro gol.

Como no começo do jogo, ele mandou outro beijo pra loirinha.

- Gente, eu estou me achando! – Gritou Lucy.

- Quero ver se você vai fugir da raia depois que esse jogo acabar! – Brincou Lily.

- Mas até parece!

O jogo continuou no mesmo ritmo, os outros artilheiros da Inglaterra juntos fizeram cinco gols e Agamenon fez mais sete. Em cada comemoração ele lembrava de Lucy.

Quando a Hungria fez o quarto gol, Lily lembrou de procurar os marotos.

Remus, James e Peter estavam assistindo o jogo, mas Sirius tinha desaparecido.

- Lu, más notícias... – Falou a ruiva entregando o binóculo para a amiga.

- Duvido que ele nos encontre aqui, Lis. – A loirinha falou tranqüila guardando novamente o binóculo.

- O problema é esse. Ele não nos encontrar em lugar nenhum, vão desconfiar que não quisemos assistir ao jogo com eles e...

Mas Lily foi interrompida por gritos ensurdecedores, as duas olharam curiosas para o campo tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Lá em baixo os apanhadores dos dois times disputavam palmo a palmo a captura do pomo-de-ouro.

Todo o estádio se inclinou para ver a corrida que se tornava a cada instante mais dramática.

Mas por um descuido do apanhador Húngaro que, de tão concentrado no pomo, não viu uma curva fechada e bateu na haste de uma das balisas, Robert Wikki da Inglaterra encerrou a partida capturando a bolinha alada com facilidade.

Milhares de fogos de artifício começaram a estourar no estádio enquanto a enorme torcida inglesa vibrava de alegria.

Passada a agitação, aos poucos o estádio foi esvaziando. As garotas não perderam tempo em deixar o camarote e correr para a barraca dos marotos.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar pra esperar sua _vítima_, Lucy? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Certeza. Temos um plano, não temos? Acabar com a moral dos traidores ainda é minha prioridade. Meu artilheiro fofo fica pra mais tarde...

- Eu não sei como você consegue ser assim. – Falou Lily – Sério mesmo que você já esqueceu o Sirius?

A loirinha pensou por um instante e depois sorriu.

- Esquecer ainda não esqueci, senão nem me importaria mais com o plano de desmoralização... Mas se você quer saber se ainda vou querer voltar pra ele depois que isso tudo acabar, minha resposta é um sonoro não.

- E você Lis? – Perguntou Alice.

- Ainda não tenho muita certeza...

- É bom decidir logo ruiva, porque estou achando o _Wikki_ um ótimo partido pra você. – Falou a loirinha sorrindo.

Quando estavam próximas ao acampamento dos marotos elas vestiram novamente os 'disfarces'.

- Ainda não chegaram. – Falou Gwenda depois de verificar dentro da barraca.

- Ótimo. – Falou Lily. – Lucy vem comigo e Alice fica com Gwen aqui fora.

As três concordaram e Lily correu para dentro da barraca com Lucy. A loirinha abriu a bolsa e tirou algumas miniaturas de dentro.

- _Engorgio_. – Murmurou a ruiva apontando a varinha para as miniaturas na mão da amiga, fazendo-as se transformarem em várias revistas.

- Será que é golpe muito baixo? – Perguntou Lucy fingindo preocupação.

- _Muito_ baixo, não. Só queria presenciar a cena.

As duas riram e logo se apressaram em espalhar as revistas pelos cantos. Colocaram duas revistas sobre moda e maquiagem no banheiro, algumas revistas gays no quarto dos marotos e Lucy guardou na gaveta de Sirius o pôster que ela tinha de Agamenon.

- O detalhe dos coraçõezinhos em volta do nome ficou lindo! – Falou a ruiva.

- É uma pena perder um pôster tão bom. – Falou Lucy inclinando a cabeça e observando cada detalhe da foto. – Meu Merlin, que boca! Que pernas! Que...

- Chega, Lu! – Interrompeu Lily. – Ou só Merlin sabe _onde_ você vai parar...

Lucy abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ele está tão lindo nessa foto!

- Você vai ter ele ao vivo daqui a algumas horas... Não sei do que é que está reclamando.

- É... Você tem razão. – A loirinha piscou e desviou os olhos do pôster. - Agora é melhor terminarmos logo isso.

* * *

- Onde vamos arranjar roupa de festa? – Perguntou Gwenda quando chegaram à barraca.

- Bom, é uma festa à noite, mas não necessariamente uma festa social já que estamos no meio do mato! Então...

Lucy abriu seu malão em cima da cama.

- Eu não falei que é sempre útil ter um pouco de tudo dentro de uma mala?

As quatro usaram vestidos da Lucy e em algumas horas estavam prontas para a festa.

Chegaram um pouco depois da oito horas e foram recepcionadas por Levermoll. O técnico da Inglaterra estava bastante animado com a ótima vitória sobre a Hungria.

- E que venham os donos da casa! – Falou ele encaminhando as garotas para uma mesa.

- Mas a Alemanha está com um time bastante forte. – Comentou Gwenda.

- Eu sei. Mas eles não têm um artilheiro como o Agamenon! Mesmo que tenham o melhor apanhador, nós podemos abrir uma vantagem suficiente pra ganhar o jogo até se não capturarmos o pomo!

- E por falar em Agamenon, onde está ele? – Perguntou Lucy que já tinha procurado ele com o olhar por todos os cantos da festa.

- Aqui. – Ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela.

- Parabéns pelo jogo. – Ela o abraçou - Foi maravilhoso!

- Obrigado.

- E obrigada por dedicar os gols pra mim. Achei o máximo!

Ele sorriu e sentou à mesa com elas.

- Querem beber alguma coisa?

- Cerveja. – Falou Lily.

- Ok. Eu volto em um minuto.

Lucy ficou observando ele se afastar.

- Ai Merlin... Até nome de deus grego ele tem...

- Agamenon não foi um deus grego Lucy. Foi um _herói_ da Mitologia Grega. Era cunhado de Helena e foi o principal comandante Grego na Guerra de Tróia.

- Tudo bem, ele é um _deus_ _inglês_ então...

As amigas riram e ele chegou com as bebidas.

- Quer dançar? – Lucy levantou e estendeu a mão pra ele.

- Claro.

- Ela não perde tempo _mesmo_. - Lily comentou quando Lucy tinha se afastado.

- E você, não vai se aproximar do Wikki?

- Por favor, Lice! Só na cabeça da Lucy que eu iria ficar com alguém chamado Wikki! Cada vez que o chamasse iria parecer que estou soluçando.

- Wikki, wikki, wikki... – Testou Alice rindo.

- Aceitam uísque? – Perguntou Nicholas Levermoll voltando para a mesa delas com uma garrafa de uísque nas mãos.

Lily e Alice negaram, mas Gwenda resolveu acompanhar.

- O Frank vem?

- Provavelmente não Lis. Vai depender mesmo é da hora que ele for liberado. – Alice falou com um suspiro. – É meio chato estar numa festa sem ele.

- Eu também sinto a mesma falta do James. Mas quando eu lembro que ele não teve um pingo de peso na consciência em me trair... Acaba fazendo bem menos falta.

- Era pra ter saído tudo diferente, não?

- Só íamos dar um susto neles por terem vindo escondido... Acabou ficando muito mais sério.

Alice perdeu a atenção na conversa quando percebeu que Gwenda não estava mais na mesa e sim dançando animadamente com Nicholas. Lily seguiu o olhar da amiga e imediatamente olhou para a garrafa de uísque vazia em cima da mesa.

- Será que a Gwen bebeu tudo isso?

- Espero que não...

- Lis, eu vou dar uma volta, ta? - Lucy apareceu na mesa sorridente.

- Dar uma volta _onde_?

- Não sei... Por aí.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Lucy...

- Por favor, Lis! – Implorou a loirinha. – Eu prometo me cuidar!

- Vocês acabaram de se conhecer... – Falou a ruiva. – E ele é um jogador de quadribol, você não pode acreditar em tudo o que ele te disser!

- Ok. Prometo não acreditar em tudo, só no que me convier, e prometo também que não deixo acontecer nada _demais_. E volto antes das dez!

Lily ficou quieta por alguns instantes.

- Tudo bem, pode ir.

- Obrigada mamãe. – A loirinha deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily antes de sair.

- Se não é você pra colocar um pouco de juízo nessa cabecinha de vento... – Falou Alice rindo.

- Se não sou eu _tentar_ você quer dizer, não é? Ela sempre acaba por me convencer.

Naquele momento Gwenda voltou pra mesa completamente vermelha e virou toda a garrafa de cerveja de Alice num gole só.

- Gente, vocês deviam vir dançar. Ai... Estou até sem fôlego!

- Gwen, você bebeu todo esse uísque? – Perguntou Alice apontando pra garrafa vazia.

- Todo não. Um pouquinho mais que a metade.

- Gwen, você não pode misturar uísque com cerveja! – Falou Lily.

- Porque Lucy?

- Lily. Eu sou a Lily.

Gwenda apertou bem os olhos e virou a cabeça meio de lado.

- Você ta muito ruiva pra ser a Lily.

- Mas eu sou ruiva! A Lucy é loira, lembra?

- Loira? Loira, loira... – Gwenda puxou a garrafa de Lily pra si. – Isso me lembra cerveja!

Lily e Alice se encararam atônitas enquanto Gwenda virava toda a garrafa de cerveja num único gole.

- Gwen...

- Vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou e saiu sem esperar resposta.

- Alice...

- Sim, nós temos que tirar nossas amigas daqui! E urgente!

As duas levantaram da mesa juntas, mas estancaram quando viram Gwen já aos beijos com Nicholas.

- Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!

- Nem eu Lice. Nem eu...

- Isso é...

- Terrível! Ele deve ser o quê? Uns vinte e cinco anos mais velho que ela?

- Se não for mais que isso.

- É a Gwen mesmo ali com o Nicholas? – Perguntou Lucy se aproximando das amigas de mãos dadas com Agamenon.

- Sim, é ela mesma! – Falou a ruiva encarando a mão entrelaçada dos dois.

- Eu fiquei meio em dúvida quando vi... Porque vocês sabem que a Gwen é toda tímida e tal...

- Três cervejas e uma garrafa de uísque tiraram toda a timidez da nossa amiga. – Falou Alice.

- Uma garrafa de uísque? Merlin! Nós devíamos fotografar esse momento! Ela não vai acreditar quando contarmos!

- Lucy!

- O que foi Lis? Ela não vai acreditar mesmo!

- Que tal se nós... – Falou Agamenon apontando para a pista de dança.

- Ótima idéia. – A loirinha puxou ele pela mão.

Alice e Lily ficaram sozinhas novamente.

- E agora? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Acho que só nos resta pegar mais cerveja! – Alice deu de ombros.

No caminho até o bar, Lily foi parada por Ron Esmiti, o artilheiro que ficara conversando durante o almoço.

- Pensei que vocês não tinham vindo. Faz tempo que chegaram?

- Tempo suficiente pra querer tirar uma amiga nossa daqui antes que ela faça alguma coisa que possa se arrepender depois.

- Nossa! Você fala da Gwen? – Perguntou ele sem olhar para a ruiva.

Lily olhou ao redor e percebeu a atenção de todos em único ponto: Gwenda estava dançando em cima de uma das mesas!

- Merlin me diz que eu não estou vendo isso! – Alice fechou os olhos com as mãos.

- Se Merlin te disser que isso não está acontecendo, então quer dizer que estamos tendo uma alucinação coletiva! – Falou a ruiva.

- E ela parece que vai tirar a roupa... – Comentou Ron.

Alice correu até a amiga e puxou a mão dela.

- Chega Gwen! Vamos embora!

- Eu nã... Eu não. Não _vô_ não!

- Vai sim Gwenda! – Ajudou Lily puxando a outra mão da amiga.

- Pára vocês duas! – Ela puxou as mãos e começou a rir.

- Gwen...

Gwenda sentou em cima da mesa e começou a rir descontroladamente.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei. – Ela respondeu séria, mas logo começou a rir de novo.

- Gwen, vem vou te levar pra dançar num lugar super legal! – Falou Alice.

- Não quero. Quero dançar aqui!

Nesse momento passou um jogador segurando um copo de vinho e ela tomou das mãos dele.

- Obrigada! – Falou ela bebendo tudo de uma vez só.

- Gwenda pára com isso, vamos embora! – Falou Lily.

Mas Gwenda continuou não dando ouvido ao apelo das amigas e correu pra pista de dança novamente. Lily resolveu procurar Lucy.

- Posso atrapalhar vocês um pouquinho? – Falou a ruiva fazendo a Lucy 'desgrudar' de Agamenon.

- Lis? – A loirinha abriu um sorriso tímido - Como você está linda hoje!

- Pode parar! Depois a gente vai conversar sobre isso mocinha. Por enquanto nós precisamos da sua ajuda pra tirar a Gwen daqui.

- Você vai conversar com ela também?

Lily não respondeu.

- Já volto, ok? – Falou Lucy e saiu com Lily pra procurar Gwenda.

- O que eu te falei sobre ficar com ele?

- Lis ele é maravilhoso!

- Aposto que te contou um monte de mentiras e em duas semanas esquece da sua existência. Eu tenho que puxar sua orelha porque me preocupo com você!

- Eu sei Lis lindinha. Mas se ele quisesse mesmo fazer isso não me pediria em namoro.

- Ele o _quê_?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu: Ele me pediu em namoro! Mas é claro que eu não aceitei, prometi pensar até amanhã.

- E vai aceitar?

- Quem sabe? – A loirinha abriu um sorriso travesso.

As duas encontraram Gwenda aos beijos com Nicholas e Lucy entrou no meio dos dois.

- Com licença, sim? Gwenda você vem embora comigo.

- Já falei que não vou! Agora dá licença. – Falou ela com a voz mole tentando empurrar a amiga.

- Gwen, você está com o hálito podre de cachaça! – Falou a loirinha tapando o nariz. – Não me obrigue a te estuporar!

- Você não tem coragem.

- A Alice não tem coragem e a Lily também não, mas eu tenho! E não estou nenhum pouco preocupada se vou te machucar ou não.

- Me deixa dançar! – Falou ela chorosa.

- Amanhã você dança mais. Hoje você já bebeu muito pra quem não toma nem cerveja. Vamos Gwen... Se eu te estuporar ou te petrificar vai estragar todo seu cabelo!

- Amanhã eu danço?

- Sim, eu prometo. Vamos? – Lucy segurou a mão dela e piscou um olho pra Lily.

Alice percebendo que tinha dado certo, pegou a bolsa de Lily e foi atrás das três.

Nem bem chegaram à barraca, Gwenda desabou na cama. Alice balançou a cabeça e começou a trocar a roupa da amiga.

- Ela nunca bebeu desse jeito!

- Foi o uísque, Alice. – Falou Lucy - Subiu muito rápido pra cabeça e ela foi emendando com cerveja e vinho. Se ela não vomitar, amanhã vai morrer de dor de cabeça.

- Vamos deixá-la com a dor de cabeça. – Falou Lily. – Eu é que não vou fazer ela vomitar!

- Eu também não. – Falou Alice.

- Eu menos ainda... Agora eu vou voltar pra festa, ok?

- Não é melhor você já ficar por aqui?

- Eu prometo me comportar senhora Potter, mas não precisa me esperar, ok?

Lucy mandou um beijinho pra ruiva e voltou para a festa.

- Que Merlin dê juízo pra essa garota!

Alice riu.

- Acho que Merlin se enganou e deu juízo duas vezes pra você. Acabou não sobrando pra ela.

- É a única explicação. – Falou Lily bocejando. – Bom, eu já vou dormir, estou vendo que amanhã vai ser um longo dia!

Alice desejou boa noite pra Lily e deitou no sofá pra esperar Frank.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu bastante nublado. Lily e Alice foram as primeiras a acordar e estavam tomando café da manhã quando Lucy e Gwenda levantaram.

- Muito bom dia, belas adormecidas... – Cumprimentou Alice.

- Bom dia... – Falou Gwenda sentando-se à mesa também. – Me digam que minha memória está me enganando e eu não fiz o que _acho_ que fiz ontem à noite...

- E digam que eu não estou sonhando, por favor! – Implorou Lucy arrancando risadas das amigas.

- É real, se vocês querem mesmo saber... – Respondeu Alice.

- Isso aqui também. – Lily estendeu um exemplar do jornal matinal para Lucy.

A loirinha passou os olhos na manchete que ocupava quase toda a primeira página do jornal.

- _'Quem é o misterioso amor de Agamenon?'_. – Lucy sorriu e continuou lendo. – _Perguntado sobre quem seria a misteriosa espectadora do jogo de ontem à quem fazia declarações explícitas de carinho, o principal artilheiro da Inglaterra apenas respondeu que eles ainda estão se conhecendo e que é cedo demais pra falar qualquer coisa. Mas nos revelou também que ela é uma garota espetacular além de linda e cativante. E que talvez hoje depois da final contra a Alemanha ele revele o nome dela._ E mais um monte de blá, blá, blá.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu vou atrás do Sirius e dar um beijo nele por ter vindo escondido pra essa Copa e ter dado oportunidade pra que eu conhecesse o Agamenon! – Lucy respondeu entusiasmada.

- Se você vai mesmo ficar com o egípcio é melhor não beijar mais o Sirius... – Falou Gwenda segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

- Grego. Deus grego! Mas... É você tem razão: nada de Sirius! E então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Passar bem longe de qualquer um que esteve naquela festa! – Falou Gwenda. – Gente, minha cabeça parece que vai estourar.

- Gwen, come alguma coisa depois eu te dou uma poção que eu fiz pra essa sua dor de cabeça. E assim que vocês acabarem de comer nós vamos visitar os traidores.

Lucy e Gwenda obedeceram as quatro saíram assim que Gwenda começou a se sentir melhor.

Quando estavam próximas ao acampamento dos marotos, cruzaram com as três Êmes. Elas pararam de chofre e Lucy, _que estava achando tudo colorido_, sorriu.

- Olá menininhas, tudo bem?

- Não está não. – Respondeu Megg. – Vocês estão indo visitar o Sirius e James?

- Sim.

As Êmes se entreolharam e Mary falou com uma voz esganiçada.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que nós acabamos de descobrir! Aqueles dois, o Sirius e o James...

- Provavelmente os outros dois também... – Interrompeu Megg.

- Tudo bem, provavelmente os quatro... Nós descobrimos que eles... Eles são gays! – Falou a última palavra em sussurros.

- São o quê? – Lily fingiu não ter escutado.

- Eles são gays! – Se manifestou Margareth. – Gays, gays, gays. Absolutamente gays!

- Como vocês descobriram isso? – Perguntou Gwenda se esforçando para não rir.

- Remus nos 'acusou' indiretamente de ter roubado um saco com todo o dinheiro deles. Aí nós fomos procurar o dinheiro e encontramos revistas gays guardadas em algumas gavetas, uma nécessaire (com as iniciais JP gravadas) com todo tipo de maquiagem e material de manicure na mala do James e na gaveta do Sirius...

- Uma foto ma-ra-vi-lho-sa daquele gato do Agamenon só de sunga...

Lucy comprimiu os lábios brava e Lily riu.

- Mas tudo isso é deles mesmo?

- Não tem como não ser! Em uma das revistas gays estava escrito no pôster central vários 'Leônidas e James' dentro de um coração!

As garotas riram.

- Vocês acham engraçado? – Perguntou Mary espantada.

- Não... Mas é que é um tamanho desperdiço três homens daqueles serem gays! – Respondeu Lily ficando séria novamente.

- Mas agora tudo se encaixa... – Começou Margareth – Quatro homens juntos na mesma barraca, nenhum deles tendo nem namorada, aquele Remus insistindo tanto pra que fôssemos embora... Ele deve ser o mais ciumento! O James dormir sempre no sofá pra não dividir a mesma cama com uma de nós...

- O James o que? – Perguntou Lily ficando realmente séria.

- O James nunca deixou a gente se aproximar muito. Inclusive está sempre com dor nas costas por dormir no sofá.

- Ele deve ser o parceiro do Remus. – Comentou Mary.

- E o Sirius seria do Peter? – Perguntou Margareth. – Acho meio improvável.

Lucy fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O Sirius também nunca... – Fez um gesto com as mãos para complementar a frase.

- Também não. Ele chegou a dormir comigo, mas nunca rolou nada. NADA! – Margareth comentou indignada – Era como se ele estivesse sozinho. Nem conversar nós conversávamos!

- Tem certeza? – A loirinha perguntou chorosa.

- Absoluta! Mas o que foi, você queria investir no Sirius?

Sem poder contar a verdade a loirinha se limitou a concordar.

- É. Eu queria...

- Bom, mude de opção enquanto ainda é tempo! – Sugeriu Mary.

- Bom, agora temos que ir. Foi uma sorte termos encontrado vocês no caminho pra avisar, não?

As meninas observaram as _Êmes_ se afastando e Lucy imitou com a voz chorosa.

- _Uma sorte termos encontrado vocês..._ Sorte nada! Raiva, mil vezes raiva!

- Lucy!

- É verdade, Lis! Elas contando isso agora eu vou me sentir culpada por ter traído o Sirius! _Eu_ o traí enquanto ele era o adorável cãozinho fiel! _Ele_ é a vítima agora!

- Calma, Lu. Nem tudo ta perdido... – Falou Gwen.

- Não? Gwen, por um momento eu tinha o melhor artilheiro do mundo aos meus pés, e uma deliciosa vingança contra o Sirius. E agora... Agora como que eu vou ter coragem de ficar com o Agamenon sabendo que o Sirius não aprontou nada? Por Merlin, como o Sirius foi capaz de uma coisa dessas? Ele é um maroto ou um rato?

Lily começou a rir.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que eu já vi que reclama porque o namorado _não_ a traiu...

- Você no meu lugar também reclamaria!

- E agora? Abandonamos o plano?

- Por mim, sim. – Falou Lily. – O James foi quase um _Frank_!

Alice riu.

- Não! Por favor, vamos continuar com o plano e vamos fingir que essa conversa com as Êmes nunca existiu. O James e o Sirius continuam sendo míseros traidores e eu continuo achando esse céu nublado a coisa mais colorida do mundo! E à noite eu aceito o pedido de namoro do meu artilheiro! Olha só que idéia perfeita! Que tal?

- Impossível, Lu. Mas você tem todo o direito de terminar com o Sirius se preferir o Agamenon. Mas eu não _posso_ continuar nisso contra o James.

- Esse é o problema... Eu não sei qual eu prefiro!

- Pois trate de descobrir. Agora só nos resta acabar com a farsa. E logo.

* * *

**N/a**:

Gente, que horror! Os marotinhos tão comportadinhos e as garotas aprontando! Huahuahuahua

Curiosamente os únicos comentários _defendendo_ os marotos vieram do único garoto que comenta na fic: **Sir Andrew**! Que inclusive tem me acusado de fingir que a fic é sobre quadribol e cerveja e esconder ideais feministas de dominação do mundo! Além de propostas femininas de vinganças sangrentas e '_maquiacabras'_ (Maquiavélicas + Macabras) Hahaha

No final os temores das meninas (bebida em excesso e traição) acabaram se concretizando, mas não do jeito que elas imaginavam... huahuahua A sorte da Lily foi ela ter recusado o tal do _soluço_, digo, o _Wikki_. Kkkkkkkkk

Pessoal, mais uma fic na reta final... Eu disse que essa seria curtinha:)

Beijinhos pra vocês, por favor me deixem muitos 'reviewzinhas', ta? Eu tenho que continuar me recuperando do trauma! huahuahua


	7. Pênalti

**Oie**... (eco: oie... ie... ie...)

**Ainda tem alguém por aqui?** (qui... qui... qui...)

**Olá?**

(silêncio)

**Oh, não me abandonem!**

**Eu sei que demorei (de novo!) mas... Bom, dessa vez eu (incrivelmente) não tenho nenhum bom motivo pra vocês me desculparem... A não ser o fator 'tempo' meu arquiinimigo... E também o fato de que vocês amam essa criaturinha desvairada e pretensiosa que vos escreve... XDD**

**Huahuahua ta bom, vamos ao que interessa! _Vou ser rapidinha hoje, ta? XD_**

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Filhinha! Você e suas review´s apaixonantes! Winky? Ai que saudades daquela elfinha bêbada! Hahaha Sim, você é mais sortuda que a Lucy, tadinha, né? O que é um super astro do quadribol e um Sirius Black perto de um Remus? Huahua A Lucy é a mais pervertida? E você que só fica imaginando os caras sem camisa? Huahua Eu não tenho TV a cabo, mas agora eu queria ter só pra ver como você imagina o 'perfeito Remus'! Me manda uma foto dele... Agora, ninguém mais ta com o Remus além de você! Rsrs Mas a Gwen ainda pode ter uma chance com ele por aqui? Você deixa? Hahaha Beijos filhota linda! Ah, eu também te adoro! ;)

**JhU Radcliffe** – Oi linda! Sobrinha VIP! Rsrs Obrigada pelo aviso sobre o Sir Andrew! Vou ficar atenta! Huahau Obrigada pela explicação sobre a banda! XD Então são elas que cantam Don´t Cha? Huahua Eu não sabia... Já vi a tradução da letra (romântica... huahua). Que bom que te fiz rir bastante no capítulo passado! Espero manter assim! Rsrs Beijos lindinha!

**Nara Rossima** – Oie! Não foi falta de consideração sua não! Tem muita gente que não lê N/a´s! Mas, obrigada, eu já estou bem mesmo! XD Só falta mesmo a gente se achar no MSN! A esperança é a última que morre! Rsrs Você tem orkut? Me add, acho que vai ser mais fácil! Beijinhos linda! E não se preocupe, ta?

**jehssik** – Oi querida! Nhá, eu também não estaria com a consciência pesada não! Huahua Afinal, foram eles que começaram! Leônidas e James foi fofo, não? Hahaha O ditado ficou melhor com a batata frita! Huahua Eu só como feijão da minha mami! (_fresca_... rsrs) Pior é que você tem razão: nenhum dos dois candidatos da loirinha são muito 'namoráveis'... hauhau Beijos lindinha!

**Yuufu** – Filhinha! Já falei que você não devia ter feito streep tease lá né? Agora fica sem essas beldades! Hauhaua Sorte mesmo da Lucy e da Elisabeth! Hehehe Bom, temos mesmo que falar sobre aquele assunto mais interessante que futebol... Afinal, vocês precisam de um pai personagem pra vocês! Huahauhau Beijos lindinha!

**Mila Potter Evans** – Oie! Oh, perfeita? Obrigada! Então, está combinado: se a Lucy ficar com o Sirius ela deixa o Agamenon pra você, ta? Rsrs Beijos fofa!

**Cissy Black** – Oi querida! Oh, obrigada! Vou ter que concordar com você: tadinho do Sirius! Huahuaha A Lucy não presta! Rsrs Me desculpa pela demora? XD Beijinhos!

**Lilys Riddle** – Oi moça! É que você não comentou no capítulo anterior, comentou no anterior do anterior, entendeu? Hauhuaha Por isso que não tinha resposta... XD Mas agora aqui está! Rsrs Essa sua frase é a mais pura realidade: as mulheres dificilmente se defendem mesmo! Huahuaa Beijos linda!

**Tahh Black** – Olá! Só você mesmo pra pensar na inocência dos marotos! Huahua Bom, tadinha da Lucy... Ela só se empolgou um pouquinho... rsrs Vamos torcer pro _Sirius_ querer ela depois disso, né? Senão vai ter que ficar mesmo é com o grego-egípcio! Hauhauhaua Adoro suas review lindinha! Um beijão!

**-Laura-** - Oie! Realmente é horrível... Mas graças à Deus já estou bem! Obrigada! A Lucy realmente abusou, não? Hauhaua Mas é a cara dela se meter nesse tipo de confusão! Rsrs Beijos lindinha!

**.Missy.-.Goldy.** – Filhinha! Que bom que você apareceu por aqui! Eu também estou te prometendo passar em suas fics à bilhões de anos... Deve ser mal de família! Huahauha Que bom que está gostando! Aproveitando... Estou sem orkut e MSN essa semana mas eu vi a capa que você fez! FICOU LINDA! Obrigada mesmo lindinha! Um beijão da mamys!

**Lílian Evans Higurashi** – Pode ficar tranqüila fofa: eu estou bem mesmo! Rsrsrs Obrigada pela preocupação! XD Prometo tentar atualizar ABA essa semana, você não imagina o quanto eu mesma sinto saudades de ABA! Coisa de gente doida mesmo... Sim, adorei Apenas Eu e vou passar lá sempre que puder! Eu e meu maridinho tomaremos mais cuidado, ta? Hehe Obrigada linda! Um beijão!

**Ly Black** – Xuxu filha! Ki bom ki você veio! Vou colocar em você a culpa pelo atraso da atualização dessa vez! Huahuaha Brincadeira... Se a Lu pudesse, ficava com metade do Sirius e metade do _Aga_... hauhauha Beijos Xuxu lindinha!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Amanhã é Inter de novo, hein? Bom, meu pai é Gremista então eu deveria torcer _contra _o Inter, mas eu sou Corintiana, então tenho que torcer contra o São Paulo! Mais uma pra torcida colorada! Huahuaha Bom, realmente agora o Peter vai ter trabalho... Ou não, vai pegar tudo pra ele logo! Hauhauau Beijos! Inter, Inter...

**Rebeca Potter** – Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios! (_corada..._) Que bom que está gostando da fic, uma pena mesmo que já esteja acabando... Hei, você não é intrometida não! Hehe Estou bem, obrigada! Sério que você foi assaltada? Oh, que bom que você já superou! Huahuha Muitos beijinhos!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pênalti**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As quatro garotas andaram em silêncio até a barraca dos marotos. Antes de se aproximarem Lily parou e ficou de frente para as amigas.

- Nós precisamos decidir o que fazer.

- Agora não dá tempo, Lis. Eles estão vindo ali. – Apontou Gwenda.

- Deixem a encenação comigo meninas. – Lucy falou com um sorriso de canto.

Os marotos as cumprimentaram e Sirius ia falar alguma coisa quando Lucy começou a falar sem parar.

- Olha, se vocês não queriam assistir ao jogo com a gente era só falar! Não precisavam deixar nós três (apontou apenas pra ela, Lily e Gwen) procurando vocês naquele estádio durante os quase sessenta minutos de jogo!

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou James. – Nós ficamos esperando por vocês o jogo inteiro e vocês não apareceram.

- Muito engraçado. – Falou a loirinha com um meio sorriso. – Se quer saber eu teria adorado assistir o jogo, mas procuramos vocês por todos os cantos e com aquele monte de pipocas e cervejas nas mãos.

Sirius limpou a garganta.

- Apenas _eu_ saí do lugar combinado. E pra procurar vocês. E curiosamente o dono do bar não viu nenhuma das três lá comprando cervejas.

- É claro que ele não nos viu. – Lily respondeu rápida. – Nós não compramos as cervejas no bar e sim com um vendedor ambulante. Um senhor muito simpático, diga-se de passagem.

James sorriu.

- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso então? Apenas nos desencontramos...

Lucy o encarou pensativa.

- Ok. Pode ser mesmo que a gente não tenha procurado direito...

- Vamos entrar? – Sugeriu Sirius. – Porque vocês não tiram essas perucas? ainda ta cedo...

- Já estamos no clima da final! – Lily esclareceu sorrindo.

- Olha só, nós queremos saber se vocês vão querer assistir o jogo com a gente hoje?

Os garotos se encararam e James falou baixo:

- Estávamos pensando em não ficar pro jogo de hoje...

- Oh... Por causa daquela situação chata do dinheiro?

Eles concordaram.

- Se vocês querem saber, acho que o Remus estava certo... – Começou Sirius – Hoje quando acordamos, as meninas que dividiam a barraca com a gente tinham desaparecido.

- Misteriosamente... – Falou Rabicho.

As meninas não sabiam o que fazer. Gwenda pensou em contar apenas que cruzaram com elas pelo caminho, Lily pensou em falar que elas achavam que eles eram gays e Lucy pensou em inventar alguma mentira. Mas já estava farta de tanta mentira.

- Nossa. – A loirinha se limitou a comentar.

- Vamos juntos pro jogo, dessa vez a gente compra as cervejas primeiro e ninguém precisa sair... – Falou Lily.

James mordeu de leve os lábios, mas foi Remus quem respondeu.

- Ok, vamos assistir todos juntos.

- Querem beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lucy apontando em direção ao bar.

Todos concordaram.

- Eu... Eu queria um chá. – Falou Gwenda timidamente.

- Chá? – James, Sirius e Remus falaram em coro.

- É... É que... bom, só de pensar em cerveja parece que meu estômago quer sair pela boca.

As meninas riram mas não explicaram nada aos marotos.

- Eu posso fazer um chá pra você, se você quiser...

- Oh, muito obrigada Remus! – Ela falou tão feliz que deu um abraço nele.

Os garotos estranharam a intimidade, mas ela logo corou.

- Me desculpe, é que eu estou realmente precisando de um bom chá... – Falou arrumando a peruca.

- Daqui a pouco encontramos vocês então. – Falou Remus sorrindo.

Quando os amigos se afastaram ele perguntou marotamente.

- Ressaca?

- Você não imagina o quanto Remus! Eu chego a me sentir mal só de imaginar alguma bebida.

- Eu imagino sim. Você nunca gostou de chá...

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

Remus deu de ombros e guiou ela até a barraca. Gwenda colocou um banquinho ao lado do fogão e observou em silêncio todo o cuidado com que ele preparava o chá.

- Remus, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

- Pode falar. – Ele sorriu gentilmente.

Gwenda hesitou um pouco e respirando fundo decidiu falar sobre outro assunto.

- As meninas estão arrependidas do plano contra James e Sirius. Nós encontramos as Êmes no caminho e elas contaram que os garotos nunca fizeram nada com elas... Na verdade estavam reclamando justamente por isso. A Lis ta num misto de orgulho e culpa agora que ficou sabendo que o James tem dormido no sofá.

- E a Lucy?

- Bom, a Lucy ta com raiva. Com raiva porque ela estava ficando com o Agamenon e ele até a pediu em namoro. Ela iria aceitar hoje depois do jogo e ta indignada com o Sirius por ele fingir que estava traindo ela.

Remus serviu duas xícaras de chá e sentou de frente pra Gwenda.

- Nós dois temos que fazer alguma coisa. Quando _eles_ descobrirem que elas também vieram e que estiveram mlas vieramma coisa. Quando eva traindo ela. t com o Agamenon e ele ate estavam reclamando justamente por isso.entindo esse tempo todo... Já posso até imaginar a loucura que isso vai virar!

- E você acha então que nós devemos interferir? – Perguntou ele calmamente.

- É claro! Principalmente a Lucy, pisou feio na bola, mas não teve culpa!

Remus sorriu de lado.

- Exatamente, Gwen. No fundo elas não tiveram culpa! A Lily e a Lucy estavam se sentindo traídas, e com razão! James e Sirius vieram escondidos pra essa Copa, abrigaram estranhas na mesma barraca, Sirius _dormiu na mesma cama_ que uma das estranhas, e o pior: não falaram que eram comprometidos! Eu jamais faria nenhuma dessas coisas.

- Você... – Gwenda sorriu encantada. – Você é diferente, Remus. Não tem ninguém no mundo que seja igual à você. E duvido que haja também alguém que _mereça_ você...

- Exagero seu. – Ele falou encabulado. – O Frank mesmo! Saiu da barraca no mesmo instante em que soube sobre as _Êmes_... Só porque eu sou o mais sensato dos marotos não significa que seja o único sensato do mundo todo.

- Ah, é sim. – Gwenda deu de ombros. - Pra mim pelo menos.

- Vamos ver como se desenrola as coisas hoje à tarde. Se precisar, a gente interfere, pode ser?

- Por mim está ótimo! Falando em ótimo... O chá estava delicioso, Remus. Obrigada mesmo.

- Ainda quero saber o que você bebeu pra ficar tão ruim. – Falou ele divertido.

Ela mordeu os lábios e olhou de soslaio para o relógio.

- É melhor irmos atrás deles.

Remus concordou e seguiu atrás de Gwenda pra fora da barraca, mas já imaginando o que ela queria tanto esconder sobre a noite anterior.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Remus e Gwenda não demoraram pra encontrar os amigos na mesa mais animada do bar. A mania incorrigível de Sirius e James rirem alto parecia ter contagiado também Lily e Lucy.

Alice já não estava ali. Lucy explicou para Gwenda, em sussurros, que Frank tinha aparecido e que ela saiu disfarçadamente com ele.

Como faltavam poucas horas pro jogo eles decidiram almoçar ali mesmo e depois procurar um bom lugar pra assistir a partida.

- Abrimos mão do camarote de honra? – Perguntou Gwen quando ela e as amigas entraram no banheiro.

- Claro! Vamos assistir o jogo com eles. O que foi Lucy?

- Me lembrei do meu artilheiro...

- Ai meu Merlin. Lucy, estávamos até agora rindo sem parar com o James e o Sirius, achei até que você tinha voltado a gostar do Sirius...

- Ai Lily, deixa de ser chata. Eu estou enfrentando uma crise terrível se você quer saber... Eu ainda adoro o Sirius, mas... Ah, o _Aga_ é muito mais lindo, charmoso, tem aquela coisa...

- Que coisa?

- Ah, não sei explicar... É um magnetismo, uma coisa que quando a gente olha pra ele não tem vontade de parar de olhar... Quando beija ele não quer parar de beijar... Quando...

- Ok, eu entendi! – Lily interrompeu levantando a mão direita.

- Então... Me ajuda Lis.

Gwenda limpou o balcão da pia com um feitiço e sentou nele apoiando as costas no imenso espelho da parede.

- Posso dar uma sugestão? O melhor jeito de vocês acabarem com isso sem causar nenhuma confusão seria aparecendo do nada, dizendo que souberam por amigas que eles estavam aqui e vieram tirar a história a limpo. Mais ou menos como estava programado fazer no início. Aí esquecemos nossas personagens americanas.

- Acho que você tem razão, Gwen. Mas o que você sugere: fazemos isso antes ou depois do jogo?

- Vai ser mais uma mentira... – Murmurou Lucy. - Não tem jeito, Lis. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai chegar no ouvido deles que nós estivemos aqui, tem um monte de gente que nós conhecemos que nos viram, qualquer um pode soltar um dia desses um comentário sobre a copa. Acho que aí a situação vai ficar pior.

- Mantemos a farsa então?

- Acho que o 'menos pior' vai ser abrir o jogo hoje à noite, antes de irmos embora. Sei lá, talvez o _Aga_ faça um milhão de gols e a Inglaterra ganhe, aí eles vão estar eufóricos e não vai ser um choque muito grande...

Ficou acertado assim, contariam tudo depois do jogo e '_fosse o que Merlin quisesse_'...

Demoraram tanto tempo no banheiro que quando voltaram o bar já estava se esvaziando, os garotos, que já estavam esperando do lado da porta, quase puxaram elas pra fora do bar.

- Não vamos conseguir um bom lugar desse jeito... – Falou Sirius quando pararam no caminho pra comprar bebidas.

- Já ouvi essa frase antes... – Falou Lily bem humorada.

Mas Sirius estava enganado. Apesar de cheio, o estádio ainda tinha ótimos lugares na arquibancada.

- Nem desejei boa sorte pro _Aga_. – Lucy sussurrou no ouvido de Lily fazendo a ruiva girar os olhos.

- Comporte-se loira!

Naquele momento os jogadores dos dois times entraram em campo fazendo várias acrobacias.

- Nem vi a abertura. – Gritou Gwenda tentando se fazer ouvir em meio à gritaria das torcidas.

- Eu também não fiz a unha. – Gritou Lucy mostrando uma unha quebrada e outra com o esmalte descascado.

Gwenda franziu o cenho e olhou pra suas unhas.

- Você quer fazer unha agora? – Gritou a morena estranhando.

- Pode ser... – Lucy concordou e apontou a varinha pra suas unhas e para as de Gwenda. – Ótimo!

Gwenda agradeceu ainda sem entender pra que fazer as unhas àquela hora, mas logo sua atenção mudou para o time da Inglaterra que dava várias voltas pelo estádio.

Lily observou Lucy coçando a palma das mãos pra se impedir de acenar pra Agamenon.

- É melhor assim... – Falou a ruiva segurando as mãos da amiga.

Lucy sorriu agradecida e quando se deram conta, o jogo já havia começado. Agamenon estava de posse da goles, mas a disputa estava acirrada com um artilheiro alemão.

O apanhador da Alemanha, Thomas Furtwängler, já estava percorrendo o campo em alta velocidade, parecia ter localizado o pomo. Mas, ou perdeu o pomo de vista, ou foi uma tentativa falha de induzir o apanhador inglês ao erro, já que quando viu que não estava sendo seguido parou bruscamente e mudou completamente de sentido.

Agora que a barulheira das torcidas tinha diminuído, as amigas voltaram a conversar.

- Devíamos ter dado para os jogadores alemães a mesma mistura que a Gwen fez na noite passada. – Falou Lucy rindo.

- Por Merlin! Nem eles merecem! Já pensou se começassem a dançar em cima das _balisas_ ou beijar a primeira 'idosa' que aparecesse na frente deles?

- Lily! Não me lembra disso!

- Lembrar do que? – Perguntou Sirius finalmente desviando a atenção do jogo.

Remus também estava prestando atenção na conversa das meninas e James ainda parecia estar vidrado na partida.

- Lembrar de uma cena que vimos ontem... Terrível! – Falou Lucy ainda rindo.

Gwenda fechou a cara e as amigas riram ainda mais. Sirius e Remus não entendendo nada, decidiram voltar a assistir o jogo já que a torcida inglesa tinha ficado toda em pé e gritava 'gol' euforicamente.

- Foi o _Aga_! – Falou Lucy apontando pro artilheiro que a procurava com o olhar pelo estádio.

Lily deu um pisão no pé da amiga.

- Me empolguei... – Falou a loirinha se desculpando.

O jogo logo continuou no mesmo ritmo, mas Agamenon toda hora lançava olhares para as arquibancadas procurando Lucy. Parecia não se conformar em não encontrá-la na comemoração.

- Tadinho, nem vai mais conseguir jogar direito... – Comentou Lucy com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pára de se achar Lucy. – Falou Gwenda rindo da amiga.

Agamenon logo fez outro gol e repetiu a cena de procurar Lucy pela arquibancada.

- Oh, a _dama misteriosa_ do artilheiro inglês parece ter desaparecido. – Sirius comentou irônico fazendo Lucy engolir em seco.

- É... Parece que sim. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Quando Agamenon fez o décimo gol dele pra Inglaterra, um dos batedores alemães, Sebastian Dürer, rebateu um balaço na direção da cabeça do artilheiro. Por sorte ele conseguiu desviar, mas não a tempo de impedir que o balaço acertasse com força seu braço direito.

Com o impacto ele perdeu o equilíbrio na vassoura e desabou no chão.

Toda a torcida ficou em pé e Lucy sufocou um grito tapando a boca com as mãos. O jogo foi interrompido e ele recebeu atendimento de alguns medi-bruxos na beira do campo.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – A loirinha perguntou aflita.

- Pra que tanta preocupação? – Perguntou James.

- Bom... Ele é o melhor jogador da Inglaterra!

- Nem é tanto assim... É mais especulação. – Falou Sirius.

Lucy piscou os olhos ainda mais indignada mas decidiu não discutir.

O jogo recomeçou e a Inglaterra marcou mais um gol na cobrança do pênalti, Agamenon continuava recebendo atendimento mas mostrava sinais de que não demoraria pra voltar ao jogo. Duas vezes Lucy teve a nítida impressão que ele olhava diretamente pra ela, mas balançando a cabeça se convenceu que ele não tinha como reconhecê-la de tão longe e tão disfarçada.

- Ele ainda deve estar sentindo o braço doer. – Comentou Gwenda quando o jogador voltou ao campo.

- Deve mesmo, ele não consegue nem _encostar_ na goles! – Falou Lily.

- Ai... Tadinho, será que ta doendo muito?

James girou os olhos e Sirius perguntou encolhendo os ombros:

- Quem se importa?

Apenas Remus e Gwenda trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

A Inglaterra tinha estava com uma vantagem grande, 170X60, mas ainda não era suficiente pra ganhar caso a Alemanha capturasse o pomo.

- Como eu queria que as Êmes nunca tivessem encontrado a gente no caminho...

- De novo isso, Lu? – Lily perguntou cansada.

- Ai Lis, a fase de hoje do plano era tão legal! Atrapalhar o jogo com um monte de perguntas idiotas...

- Você ainda pode fazer isso! – Gwenda cochichou rindo.

- Não tem mais a mesma graça... Ai Merlin! – Lucy gritou e ficou em pé.

Agamenon tinha sido acertado por outro balaço e dessa vez foi jogado contra uma das grades de proteção do estádio.

- Virou luta livre? – Lucy perguntou indignada enquanto o juiz parava o jogo pra que Agamenon fosse atendido e a Inglaterra cobrasse outro pênalti.

O técnico da Inglaterra parecia desolado enquanto conversava com Agamenon e instantes depois anunciou que faria uma substituição;

A sorte da Inglaterra foi terem conseguido cansar bastante os jogadores alemães. Com isso foi fácil abrir a vantagem de 160 pontos que garantia uma vitória mesmo que o pomo fosse capturado pela Alemanha.

Foi o que aconteceu. Instruído pelos artilheiros Alemães para não capturar o pomo antes que fizessem ao menos dois gols, Thomas Furtwängler dava voltas no campo apenas tentando distrair a atenção de Robert Wikki.

Mas quando o apanhador Alemão percebeu que Wikki estava realmente correndo atrás do pomo de ouro, não teve outra alternativa senão competir com ele pra que a vitória da Inglaterra fosse menos esmagadora.

- Bem que o Robert podia capturar o pomo, hein? – Comentou Gwenda.

- _Robert_? Que intimidade... – Comentou Remus fazendo-a apenas sorrir sem jeito.

- E Thomas Furtwängler captura o pomo pra Alemanha! – Gritou o narrador entusiasmado. – Ainda assim a vitória é dos Ingleses. 220 a 210 para os visitantes!

Os amigos se abraçaram comemorando e James falou entusiasmado

- Vamos sair pra beber alguma coisa? Agora começam aqueles discursos intermináveis...

- É legal! Ah, vamos ficar? – Pediu Lucy.

Os garotos decidiram concordar e eles sentaram novamente.

O Ministro da Magia da Alemanha cumprimentou um a um os jogadores da Alemães e depois os jogadores da Inglaterra. Cada um deles dedicou a vitória à mãe, à uma tia, à família, ao cachorro...

Agamenon chegou por último pra receber sua medalha e estava com uma faixa na cabeça e no braço atingido.

- Que coisa terrível meu rapaz! – Falou o Ministro.

- É, mas já estou bem. Estou bem melhor.

Lucy de repente sentiu um aperto no coração e levantou depressa.

- Ai, que chatice, todo mundo sabe que ele está mal. Já podemos ir.

Mas ninguém nem se mexeu. O Ministro continuava a conversar com o artilheiro.

- É verdade. – Respondeu ele - E eu quero aproveitar pra dedicar essa vitória pra uma pessoa muito especial, que mexeu com a minha vida nos últimos dias e que está me devendo uma resposta.

- Que tal irmos embora? – Perguntou Lucy com a voz chorosa e sentindo o coração acelerado.

- Agora não. – Falou James. – Acho que ele vai falar o nome da tal _dama misteriosa_.

- Pra que você quer saber isso? Que coisa mais idiota... – Falou indignada fazendo sinal pras amigas levantarem logo.

- Bom, não se fala de outra coisa nos jornais! – Falou Sirius parecendo também muito interessado.

- E como ela ainda não me respondeu, vou perguntar mais uma vez por que _eu sei que ela está aqui_: Lucy Eyelesbarrow, você aceita namorar comigo?

A loirinha prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos de leve. Ficou parada como se fosse uma estátua. Lily e Gwenda apenas se encararam sérias e Lily mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

- Lu... Lucy? – Sirius perguntou chocado.

- Foi o que eu escutei. – Falou James também pasmo.

- Minha Lucy? Não... Ela não viria assim, ela... Ela ta em Londres com a Lily! – Falou ele tentando se convencer.

Lucy permanecia parada, apenas tinha aberto um olho. Já estava disposta a falar que Sirius tinha razão e o artilheiro estava provavelmente enganado quando viu Agamenon montado na vassoura vindo na sua direção.

- Merlin me diz que isso não está acontecendo! – Ela murmurou pra si mesma.

Mas estava. Agamenon encostou a vassoura à arquibancada e abriu um sorriso divertido.

- Mesmo toda disfarçada desse jeito eu consegui te achar no sétimo gol. Só tinha que me aproximar um pouco pra ter certeza. É uma ótima peruca...

Lucy respirou fundo e conseguiu murmurar apenas um:

- Ai. Meu. Merlin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/a:**

Não me matem! Eu tive que parar aqui... A Lucy tem que respirar um pouquinho, descansar... Se não a coitadinha morre do coração! Huahuahua

O que vocês acham que ela vai fazer agora?

**a**) Aceitar o pedido de Agamenon, montar na vassoura e fazer uma banana pro Sirius.

**b**) Sair correndo e desaparecer no mundo.

**c**) Explicar tudo na frente dos dois e de toda a torcida inglesa e alemã presente no estádio.

**d**) Falar que o Agamenon ta louco e ela não conhece nenhuma Lucy.

**e**) Começar a chorar desesperadamente durante horas.

Bom, se fosse eu...

Não tenho dúvidas de que escolhia a opção 'e'. Já até imagino aquelas cenas melancólicas (_mas que no fundo são engraçadas e não tristes_): eu chorando sem parar no meio da arquibancada, de repente o tempo fecha, algumas pessoas olham para o céu e começam a ir embora, aí começa a chover e todo mundo vai indo embora, embora... E eu fico sozinha... Aí começo a rir! Huahuahua

Tudo bem! Pra felicidade de vocês eu já vou, ta?

Nhá! MC2 logo, daqui a pouquinho... Mas me dá um aperto no coração terminar duas fics ao mesmo tempo... (desculpa esfarrapada para os meus atrasos nas postagens... huahuahua).

É isso... Review´s, review´s, review´s! É tudo o que eu lhes peço! Hehe Muitos beijinhos pessoinhas lindas!


	8. Gol

Estou tão feliz com as review´s divertidas de vocês que nem demorei, viram só? _Franciane nem comenta as ameaças que eu recebeu... Desde tiro até uma campanha pro Snape ser meu marido..._

**Nossa, foi o máximo, cada um teve uma opinião diferente sobre qual deveria ser a reação da Lucy! E como algumas pessoinhas já perceberam, esse capítulo é o último... Todos juntos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Respondendo algumas sugestões de vocês:**

**- Prolongar a fic?** Já fiz isso! Era pra ter dois capítulos a menos e os capítulos serem menores... Não consigo espichar mais nada! rsrs

**- Fazer uma continuação?** O.O Quem sabe um dia... hehe Mas chega do tema 'Copa Mundial'... huahauha

Quanto à esse capítulo, inicialmente eu tinha feito a Lucy simular um desmaio (_isso funciona melhor que o choro_) mas aí quem teria que explicar tudo era a Lily... Achei injustiça com a ruivinha e por isso reescrevi algumas partes mas ainda sem ferrar muito nossa amada Lucy... huahua Tadinha!

Respondendo as review´s lindas de vocês:

**Yuufu** - Filha! É melhor você começar mesmo a pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos! huahuaha Você foi bem nas provitas? Que bom que agora vão dar um tempo com essa chatice aos sábados! hahaha E então.. E você querendo ser a Lucy... haha Ninguém queria estar na pele dela numa hora dessas... kkkk Agora que o cachorrão é seu oficialmente na nossa family, acho que a Lucy vai ter que ficar com o Aga! kkkk Quanto à Gwen e o Remus... Eles são um caso difícil mesmo! Muitos beijinhos filhota!

**.Missy..** - Oi filhinha! huahuaha Que bom que você apareceu e assim garantimos que o Peter pai de vocês é o Peter Pevensie e não o Peter Rabicho! hauhauha Eu parei naquela parte pra dar tempo da Lucy pensar no que fazer! hauhuahaua Aqui está atualização! Nada de Snape pra marido, Merlin me livre! huahuahau Muitos beijos filhinha linda!

**Cissy Belly Black** - Olá! Versão 8.0? Ótima! huahuahua Ah, me perdoa pelo atraso na atualização? os famosos olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva hauhauhauh Ver a Lucy sofrendo seria mesmo ótimo! Mas eu tenho dó.. haha Beijos!

**jehssik** - Oi linda! Me desculpa por terminar o capítulo daquele jeito? huahuaha Mas a Lucy precisava desse tempinho... kkkk Eu acho que fui má com todo mundo, né? Até com a pobre Lucy... rsrs Porque agora é ela quem ta sofrendo! Sabe que até eu que adoro fazer o Sirius sofrer, morri de dó dele falando 'minha Lucy?' ah... Assim ele amolece qualquer coração de pedra. Sim, esse já é o último... Vou sentir saudades dessa aqui também, mas é promessa que eu não vou sumir por muito tempo... rsrs Obrigada de coração pelos elogios, fico muito e muito feliz! Muitos beijinhos!

**Gra Evans** - Oie! Poxa eu não postei dia 16... Ainda estou perdoada? huahuaha Ótima a análise que você fez das opções... rsrs Realmente a 'B' é a melhor... apesar de que, como eu falei, desmaiar também seria uma ótima alternativa! rsrs Beijos linda!

**Flavinha Greeneye** - Tiro? Ai meu Deus! Não faça isso com sua amiguinha _simpática_! huahuaha Você é mesmo uma gracinha! É claro que eu te desculpo linda, afinal também estou sem comentar nas suas fics que eu amo tanto! Torça por mim pra que esse fds eu tenha um pouco de tempo! huahauha ABA? Nem me lembre de ABA que eu tenho vontade de virar uma Avestruz (é avestruz que enterra a cabeça?) hauhauha To morrendo de vergonha! Minha cartinha? Ai ki fofo! Prometo não criar esperanças, mas já estou feliz! rsrs Também adoro você muito e muito! Um beijão!

**Lizzie Zets** – Oie! Sua review vale pra qualquer capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Realmente, chorar me parece uma ótima saída! Rsrsrs E esse capítulo já é o último... Muitos Beijinhos!

**Tete Chan**** – **Olá! Realmente a barra pesa pro lado do Sirius quando a gente pensa que ele não reconheceu a própria namorada e o Agamenon achou ela no meio de tanta gente! Sério que você entrou na net já pensando na minha fic? Ai, ki lindo! Eu nem demorei dessa vez! Com tantas ameaças que eu recebi... rsrs Beijos linda!

**miss Jane Poltergeist**** – **Jane, doce Jane! Huahua O Remus que te chama assim em MC! Minha filhota mais empolgada pra review´s! Como eu amo suas reviews! Até imprimi dessa vez! Ah, eu vi as fotos do seu Remus, lindas mesmo! Huehue Mas eu juro que não olhei muito, ta? Eu imaginei a cena do jeitinho que você descreveu, cheguei até a sentir o cheiro do cabelo dele aqui... rsrs Vinho, chá e chocolate são os alimentos preferidos dele? Ele não come nada não? Huahuaha Tadinha da Gwen! Você ficou tão irada com ela que eu tive que mudar algumas coisinhas nesse final de hoje... O que eu não faço pra ver minhas filhinhas felizes? Nhá, sorte a sua ter o Remus e não um Sirius na sua vida, senão ia ter que passar pela mesma situação da Lucy! Muitos beijinhos filhinha! Espero que goste desse capítulo, ta? Rsrs

**Lady Star - **Olá! Desculpe pela maldade! Rsrsrs E obrigada querida! Beijinhos!

**-Laura- - **Oie! Eu no lugar do Sirius ficaria mesmo muito brava com a Lucy, mas... Nossa loirinha sempre sabe sair de situações incômodas assim, não? Huahuaa A Lily pelo menos não fez nada de errado! Hehe Sim, chorar desesperadamente é a melhor saída! Huahuaha Beijinhos linda!

**Ly Black –** Xuxu-filha! OMG! Se eu soubesse que ia te causar tudo isso não tinha parado naquela parte! Huahuaha Mentira, tinha sim! Huahuah Só pra te deixar curiosa! Não vá chamar a Mummys de má porque ela não é má... hauhua Olha lindinha, eu já te dei o Jack, não era o que você queria? O Sirius é seu amante, você tem o Régulus como amante também, e eu até já permiti o Frodo! Huahuah Você ainda quer o Agamenon se a Lucy dispensar? Gulosa, hein? Huheuhh Ai ki lindo você sonhando comigo! Abraça a xuxu-filha Emocionada... Sua bebê fugiu de mim? Será que ela sabe que eu sou a... Avó dela? Huahuaha Minha mãe (de verdade) detesta que eu chame ela de vó da minha cachorrinha, mas eu não me importo! Muito linda também essa nossa conectividade (viu q palavra xiki?) de você escrever a review e eu te respondendo na sua cabeça... hauhauha Você ainda me mata de rir xuxu! Beijinhos linda!

**Tahh Black** – Oie! Vou responder as duas review´s juntas, ta? Sim, autores AMAM review´s gigantes, eu que sou viciada por review´s então... Que lindo, você é colorada? Parabéns! Rumo ao título Mundial agora hein? Eu estava torcendo contra o São Paulo, então... Era mais uma na torcida colorada! Iupiiii o/ Ah, você foi minha review de número cem! Fiquei tão feliz que você nem imagina! Nunca pensei que essa fic chegaria a tanto! Yes, você não me fez ameaças por ter terminado o capítulo daquele jeito! Hauhau Ki linda a sua versão pra o que a Lucy deveria fazer! Amei! Huaha Bem drama mexicano, mas... Quem se importa? No fundo todo mundo assiste e gosta de um pouquinho desse tipo de novela... rsrsrs Ah sim, esse é realmente o último! Obrigada mesmo, e sim, ainda temos mais metade de ABA pela frente... E uma fic nova sendo 'construída'... espere e verás! Huahuah é, você não me fez ameaças por ter terminado o capítulo daquele jeito, mas adorei sua 'persuasão à longo prazo'! huahaua Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black – **Oi minha filhinha lindinha! Que saudades de você por aqui! É você me contou da sua saga pra tentar me deixar review das outras vezes... Como que eu não vou perdoar uma filhinha fofa como você? É, vocês já tem pai, eu já tenho meus genros, já escolhemos os pets, só falta um sobrenome pra família! Hauhauha Fiquei super feliz mesmo por você ter conseguido me deixar review dessa vez! Um beijão especial lindinha!

**Lilys Riddle** – Olá! Huahuaha É mesmo uma ótima teoria essa sua! Deixar a Lucy com o Agamenon pra ela poder viver... Ai ki poético! Adorei! Hauhaua Ai lindinha, eu te devo um enorme pedido de desculpas.. Hoje eu estava relendo suas review´s e vi que realmente você tinha comentado no capítulo 5 e eu não tinha visto porque sua review do 5 aparece como capítulo 1! Você me perdoa? É que quando eu vou responder as review´s seleciono a opção por capítulos aí não apareceu... Me desculpa mesmo! Hehe Beijinhos!

**Nara Rossima** – Oi querida! ABA? Ai meu Deus... Estou mesmo muito atrasada com ABA... Prometo postar assim que eu terminar MC2, pode ser? Eu já te add esse MSN, só falta agora a gente se achar, né? Rsrs Quanto à Lily e o James.. Bom, só posso adiantar que vai ser muito mais fácil que a situação da Lucy, já que a ruiva não fez nada de errado, né? Me add no orkut, tem o link no meu profile, eu procurei por Nara Maciel e tem várias! Hehe Beijos fofa!

**JhU Radcliffe –** Oi lindinha! Viu só, eu apareci logo e você nem vai precisar colocar a tradução de Don´t Cha na minha página de review´s! hauhau Entrar com uma música daquelas no casamento deve ser ótimo, não? Imagino os convidados te olhando apavorados enquanto você entra cantando e dançando (sim, minha mente é fértil, já idealizei toda a cena...). Mas então, você preferia que o James terminasse com a ruiva e ficasse com você? Não dá, o seu filho com o James (Henry, não?) não poderia salvar o mundo bruxo. Sorry, vou ter que fazer os dois se acertarem! A Lucy e a Gwen estavam fazendo a unha porque a Lucy é meio surda (parece eu!)! huahua Beijos VIP!

**Lílian Evans Higurashi **– Oie! Olha só… Prometo que vou atualizar ABA, mas primeiro vou terminar MC2 também... o último capítulo por lá vai vir loguinho também! Você viu que eu nem demorei? Huahau Ótima sua idéia de fazermos uma vaquinha para os lenços pra Lucy! Hauhauhau Obrigada lindinha! Espero que goste desse capítulo também... Muitos beijinhos!

**Julix. Potter –** Olá! Bem vinda! Pena que esse é o último capítulo já... Tadinha da Lucy, né? E do Sirius e do Agamenon... De todo mundo! Hauhauha Sim, eu tenho cadastro na floreios, mas faz tanto tempo que eu não entro lá que nem sei se ainda está ativo... Me add no MSN/orkut e eu te ensino a postar aqui no site, aí você me passa também os links das suas fics que eu prometo ler assim que puder! Beijinhos!

**Ao capítulo...**

**

* * *

**

**Gol**

**

* * *

**

Lucy respirou fundo e conseguiu murmurar apenas um:

- Ai. Meu. Merlin.

Sirius e James arregalaram os olhos e Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Lu... Lucy? – Sirius perguntou engasgado.

A loirinha mordeu os lábios e fez sinal de sim com a cabeça enquanto tirava a peruca.

- É mesmo uma ótima peruca... – Murmurou ela olhando de Agamenon pra Sirius.

- E então? Você aceita ou não o meu pedido? – Perguntou o artilheiro ignorando o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, já que não sabia porque da garota ter ficado tão pálida.

- Não. – Ela choramingou. - Me desculpe mas eu não posso... – Respondeu olhando de soslaio para Sirius que assistia a cena sem piscar os olhos.

- Mas por quê? Eu pensei...

- Não dá pra te explicar agora. – Ela o cortou séria. – Por favor.

- Eu... Ta bom. – Falou ele respirando fundo.

Lucy observou com o coração apertado ele montar na vassoura novamente e sair do campo de quadribol sem olhar pra trás. Quando perdeu ele de vista virou novamente para o namorado.

- Sirius...

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Lucy.

- É... Eu também não. – Ela mordeu os lábios mais uma vez. – Mas...

- Eu não quero suas explicações. Não aqui. – Ele apontou para metade do estádio que parecia não ter nada melhor pra fazer do que prestar atenção neles.

- Tudo bem.

Sirius fez sinal pra James e os dois deixaram as arquibancadas. Lucy sentou de novo no seu lugar e ficou encarando Lily.

- Sua boca vai ficar em carne viva se você não parar de mordê-la. – Alertou a ruiva.

- Ai Lis, tadinho do _Aga_...

- Lucy é melhor você pensar primeiro no Sirius.

- Gwen, eu acabei de dar o fora no Agamenon na frente de um trilhão e meio de pessoas! Você não acha que foi pensando no Sirius que eu fiz isso?

- Novecentas e cinqüenta mil... – Murmurou Gwenda fazendo Lucy arquear a sobrancelha. - Novecentas e cinqüenta mil pessoas. Não um trilhão.

- Ah.

- Que tal irmos pra barraca atrás deles? – Remus se manifestou.

- E o que eu falo?

- A verdade.

- A verdade?

- Sim, a verdade.

- Mas... Que verdade? A que eu traí ele com um artilheiro lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso?

Remus e Lily giraram os olhos juntos.

- A verdade do 'porque' que você fez isso... – Foi Gwenda que explicou.

Lucy ficou com o olhar perdido por um tempo, continuava a morder os lábios.

- Você tem razão Remus. – Ela levantou decidida. - Lily, você vem comigo?

- Claro. Vou ter que falar com o James também.

- Não quer que a gente vá junto?

- Melhor não Gwen. – Lily respondeu sorrindo e puxou Lucy pela mão antes que a loirinha perdesse a coragem.

- Quanta confusão, hein? –Gwen sentou de frente para o campo, tirou a peruca e soltou os cabelos que estavam presos num coque.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Adoraria!

**

* * *

**

James estava sentado no sofá e Sirius andava em círculos quando Lily, ainda com todos os enfeites da copa, entrou na barraca.

Sirius parou de chofre e sorriu.

- Lisa de onde você conhece a Lucy?

A ruiva girou os olhos.

- Sirius, o Agamenon conhece a Lucy a menos de uma semana. – Começou a ruiva sem o sotaque americano. – E no meio do jogo de quadribol conseguiu encontrar ela entre novecentas mil pessoas e ainda reconhecê-la mesmo toda disfarçada daquele jeito.

James se endireitou no sofá e mantinha o queixo caindo enquanto reconhecia a voz da esposa.

- Vocês dois nos conhecem há mais de dez anos – Lily começou a tirar a peruca, óculos e todos os outros apetrechos que estava usando de disfarce. - e não foram capazes de ao menos _desconfiar_ que éramos nós!

- Lily?

James tinha dado um pulo e estava ao lado de Sirius.

- Quem mais não é alguém aqui? – Perguntou Sirius e James franziu o cenho.

- É melhor perguntar '_quem mais é outra pessoa aqui_'?

- As Êmes! – Sirius falou como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta.

- É as êmes! Quem eram as êmes?

Lily girou os olhos.

- As êmes são elas mesmas... Mas a _Gabriella_ que vocês conhecem é a Gwen.

- Lily, como você queria que eu te reconhecesse com esse monte de coisas? – James apontou pra pilha de acessórios que Lily tinha feito em cima da mesa.

- Do mesmo jeito que o Frank reconheceu a Alice... Do mesmo jeito que o _Remus_ nos reconheceu...

- O Remus?

- Sim Sirius, o Remus. – Respondeu Lucy entrando na barraca. – Mas ele não contou nada porque o fizemos jurar que não contaria.

- Você. – Sirius fechou a cara de repente. – Eu não vou perdoar o que você fez.

Lucy olhou pra Lily e riu.

- Você ouviu alguém pedindo perdão aqui, Lis? Sirius, eu não tenho porque te pedir desculpas, se é isso que você está esperando ouvir.

- Não?

- Não.

- E porque não?

Lily teve que apertar os lábios pra não rir de como a expressão de Sirius tinha passado de bravo pra curioso e o tanto que Lucy deixara de se sentir culpada.

- Porque foi _você_ que veio escondido pra essa copa mentindo que ia trabalhar na Espanha... Foi _você_ que convidou três estranhas pra dividir a barraca com vocês... Foi _você_ que _dormiu_ com uma 'ême'... E foi _você_ que disse que não tinha namorada quando nós perguntamos no segundo dia em que estávamos aqui.

- Vocês também vieram escondidas... – Falou James.

- Viemos fazer uma surpresa. – Lucy interrompeu. – E a primeira cena que vemos é vocês dois na maior intimidade com as 'êmes'! Já eu... Que culpa _eu_ tenho de ser tão apaixonante e aquele jogador maravilhoso estar louco por mim?

Lily balançou a cabeça descrente. Lucy realmente já tinha voltado ao normal...

- Lis meu lírio, você também... – James apontou pra Lucy, esperando não precisar perguntar se a esposa tinha feito a mesma coisa.

- Não James. Mas estou profundamente decepcionada com você.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Você tem que entender minha ruivinha, que quadribol e cerveja são coisas quase indispensáveis na vida de um homem. Nós não podíamos deixar de vir nessa Copa.

- E onde entram as _Êmes_ na história?

- No terceiro tópico indispensável na vida de um homem: mulher. – Foi Lucy quem respondeu.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bom, tudo teria sido muito mais simples se vocês tivessem nos deixado vir sem complicação... Vocês teriam vindo junto e não precisaríamos de companhias femininas. Sabe, é terrível ter que dividir uma barraca com outros três homens, depois dos primeiros dez minutos começa a ficar desesperador!

Lily e Lucy riram.

- Acho que você tem razão. Em partes, mas tem razão...

- Quer dizer que eu estou perdoado? – James perguntou se aproximando.

- É o jeito, não? – Lily riu e abraçou James com força.

O maroto girou a esposa no ar e lhe deu um beijo.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades, ruivinha.

- É... Eu vi o quanto. – Ela falou irônica.

- Eu acho que você devia enrolar mais três anos pra perdoar Lis, do mesmo jeito que você fez com ele em Hogwarts...

- Nem me lembre de Hogwarts! – Falou James batendo três vezes na mesa de madeira e fazendo os outros três rirem.

- E nós? – Perguntou Sirius sentando ao lado de Lucy no sofá.

- O que temos nós?

- Como ficamos?

- Não ficamos. O que você fez foi muitíssimo grave, Sirius.

- Você também.

- Os dois estão quites, não acham? – Perguntou Lily encostando a cabeça no ombro de James.

Lucy encarou Sirius por um tempo e depois começou a rir.

- Sabe, acho que na verdade vocês estão em desvantagem.

- Por quê?

- Porque nós nos divertimos muito nos vingando de vocês! – Lucy riu mais ainda. – Aquele monte de miniaturas horrorosas de bichinhos que fizemos vocês comprarem e depois colocamos fogo... Aquelas cervejas todas que fizemos vocês pagarem e jogamos tudo na plantinha do bar... Ontem quando deixamos vocês assistirem o jogo sem beber um único gole de cerveja amanteigada enquanto assistíamos tudo no camarote de honra com Dumbledore... Tanta coisa!

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês são cruéis!

- Você não imagina o quanto.

- _Imagino_ que seja tudo idéia sua Lucy.

- Ah não James, na verdade foi tudo idéia da Gwen. E acho que vocês têm que agradecer por isso. Se ela tivesse deixado as coisas do _meu_ jeito seria assim... Tudo diferente.

- E como seria?

- Com o Sirius... Eu o amarraria e jogaria em um buraco sem água nem comida por três dias, depois o tirava de lá, o espancava e jogava de volta no buraco por mais uns quatro dias ainda sem comida e água, e com uns barulhos irritantes, tipo zumbidos. Então eu o tirava de lá mais uma vez e cortava fora as orelhas dele, passava os braços dele no moedor de carne, jogava acido em suas pernas, dava choque nas genitálias, esfolava as costas, arrancava os olhos fora. E depois, o jogava de volta dentro do buraco e colocava insetos carní­voros pra fazer companhia à ele.

Lily, Sirius e James tinham os olhos arregalados. Lucy começou a rir.

- Viram? Foi uma sorte terem deixado a Gwen fazer o plano...

- Realmente. – Concordou James.

Sirius respirou fundo e se recostou novamente no sofá.

- No fim então, sou eu quem te devo desculpas e além disso tenho que agradecer à Gwen por tudo o que vocês fizeram _contra_ nós?

- Sabe, você pegou o espírito da coisa!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E se eu não fizer isso?

- Ainda tem um artilheiro maravilhoso que está inconsolável pelo fora que levou na frente de quase um milhão de pessoas... Quem sabe eu não queira levantar a auto-estima do pobrezinho?

Sirius mordeu os lábios.

- Você é bastante convincente.

- É... Eu sei disso. – Ela respondeu rindo. – E então?

- Lucy, você me perdoa por ter quase _te obrigado_ a fazer o que você fez?

- Olha... Eu vou ter que pensar no seu caso. – Respondeu rindo.

**

* * *

**

- Gente, tadinho do Agamenon...

- Ai Alice, você precisava ter visto de perto a carinha de decepção dele.

Gwenda e Remus tinham encontrado Alice e Frank no caminho do acampamento principal, decidiram ficar por lá esperando o horário de Frank voltar a ajudar na segurança, já que o tumulto de gente indo embora já estava pra começar.

- E os olhos esbugalhados do Sirius? – Remus perguntou rindo.

- Se eles se acertarem vai ser uma cena pra gente rir o resto da vida. – Comentou Frank.

- Falando em rir, ninguém imagina o quanto nós nos divertimos durante a vingança! – Falou Gwenda.

- Vocês precisavam ter visto a cena das Êmes discutindo sobre quem era par de quem nos marotos quando descobriram que vocês eram gays. – Alice falou entre gargalhadas.

Remus ficou repentinamente sério.

- Como assim '_descobriram que vocês eram gays_'?

- Ah, a Lucy e a Lily 'plantaram' algumas revistas, pôster´s e material de manicure e depilação entre as coisas de vocês. – Explicou Gwenda.

- Elas o quê?

- Exatamente isso. – Falou Alice – As '_Êmes_' achavam que você era o parceiro do James e o mais ciumento, por isso insistia tanto pra elas irem embora.

- Nem _eu_ vocês perdoaram nessa vingança?

- Ai Remus, quem se importa com a opinião das Êmes? – Gwenda perguntou girando os olhos.

- Ali não são os jogadores da Inglaterra chegando? – Perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

- Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto. – Gwenda falou repentinamente, levantou e entrou correndo na barraca.

- O que deu nela?

- Deve ser efeito do chá. – Alice deu de ombros.

- Sei...

**

* * *

**

- Enquanto vocês desmontam a barraca eu vou resolver um assunto _pendente_.

Sirius interrompeu o feitiço de guardar suas roupas na mala e olhou pra Lucy desconfiado.

- Nós levamos trinta segundos pra desmontar essa barraca.

- Mas eu vou resolver meu assunto pendente assim mesmo.

- Vocês já estão prontos? – Perguntou Lily entrando na barraca.

- Seu assunto pendente se chama _Agamenon_? – Perguntou Sirius ignorando a ruiva.

- Olha só! Vejo que você aprendeu mesmo alguma coisa no curso de adivinhação. E eu que achava uma matéria tão inútil...

- Tão engraçada. – Sirius ironizou.

- Oh meu cachorrinho, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, ta? – Falou a loirinha apertando as bochechas do namorado. - Prometo me comportar _à medida do possível_...

- Lucy!

- Lis a gente se encontra na nossa barraca então.

Lily acenou que sim e Lucy saiu em direção ao acampamento dos jogadores ingleses.

Com a vitória da Inglaterra, muitos torcedores estavam bebendo e festejando por toda a parte e Lucy teve um pouco de dificuldade pra chegar até o acampamento principal. Já na entrada avistou Remus, Alice e Frank sentados à sombra de uma árvore.

- E então? – Perguntou Alice quando a amiga se aproximou.

- Vocês viram o _Aga_?

Lucy não pôde deixar de rir da expressão descontente dos três amigos.

- Então, você e o Sirius... Não teve jeito?

- Teve sim Remus. Aliás, eu nem demorei muito pra perdoar aquele cachorro por ter feito tudo que fez. Ele merecia uns dias de castigo... Mas eu sou muito boazinha!

Remus riu.

- Acho que o _Aga_ está vindo ali... – Apontou ele pra entrada do acampamento.

Lucy virou e deu de cara com Agamenon parado olhando pra ela.

- Vai logo. – Sussurrou Alice.

A loirinha sorriu e andou até o jogador que continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Oi?

- Oi.

- Posso falar com você?

Ele acenou que sim e indicou uma estrada de terra que rodeava o acampamento. Lucy o seguiu em silêncio por um tempo.

- Sabe, quando eu vinha pra essa Copa do Mundo, imaginava que aconteceria muita coisa, menos o que aconteceu. Quando eu cheguei aqui, no primeiro dia vi meu namorado com outra. Fiquei morrendo de raiva decidi que assim que voltasse pra Inglaterra eu ia terminar tudo com ele.

- O seu namorado é aquele que estava com o queixo quase no chão quando você tirou a peruca?

- Ele mesmo. – Lucy respondeu rindo. – E foi depois dessa decisão minha que você apareceu. Eu não quero que faça um mau juízo de mim porque foi ótimo cada segundo que a gente passou junto.

- E o que foi que mudou?

- É que na verdade ele não estava me traindo. E esteve se comportando razoavelmente bem... Na verdade, _muito_ bem se tratando de Sirius Black.

Agamenon parou e virou de frente pra ela.

- Você sabe que é uma garota muito especial, só espero que ele cuide bem do que tem.

- Eu o faço cuidar. – Ela respondeu risonha. – E você?

- Em um mês aquele monte de torcedores que estavam aqui já vai ter esquecido a cena. E os outros milhões que vão ler a notícia nos jornais também. – Falou ele recomeçando a andar.

- Me desculpa por isso? – Lucy perguntou mordendo o canto dos lábios.

- Não se preocupe você tomou a melhor decisão. Inclusive você foi bastante rápida pra tomar a melhor decisão.

- Juro que a primeira coisa que me passou na cabeça foi simular um desmaio, mas achei injusto passar pra Lily a responsabilidade de explicar tudo.

- Foi muito sensato. – Falou ele rindo.

- É, a Lily adora essa palavra! Posso te dar um abraço de amiga?

- Claro que sim.

**

* * *

**

- Gwen, os jogadores da Inglaterra já foram embora.

- Verdade? – Perguntou ela colocando a cabeça pra fora do banheiro.

- Não. – Respondeu Remus abocanhando uma maçã.

- Remus! – Ela censurou saindo do banheiro e pegando uma maçã também.

- Pra qual deles você prometeu uma resposta depois do jogo? – Perguntou ele sorrindo. Gwenda arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pra ninguém.

Nesse momento Nicholas Levermoll entrou na barraca com um ramalhete de flores.

- Olá Gwen, são pra você.

- Hoje é o dia mesmo! – Murmurou ela aceitando as flores. – Nicholas esse é o Remus, um amigo meu. Remus esse é o técnico da seleção inglesa, Nicholas Levermoll.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e Gwen conjurou um vaso com água pra colocar as flores.

- E então?

- Olha, já vou te dizer que qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito ou dito ontem à noite você desconsidere porque eu nunca bebi tanto em toda a minha vida!

Ele riu.

- Eu não lembro de nada também, mas pelo o que eu soube você pode ficar tranqüila porque suas amigas não deixaram nada demais acontecer. As flores são de despedida, nós já estamos indo embora.

- Ah. – Ela sorriu e deu um abraço nele. – Boa viagem pra vocês.

- Obrigado.

Remus esperou ele sair pra começar a rir.

- Como você sabia?

- Você estava com a mesma cara da Lucy quando queria fugir do Agamenon durante o jogo.

- Eu nunca mais bebo nada na minha vida. – Falou ela se jogando no sofá.

- Comece essa sua promessa amanhã minha cara, hoje nós temos muitos galeões pra torrar com cerveja amanteigada. – Falou Lily entrando na barraca e balançando um saquinho azul nas mãos.

- Lily, esse é o nosso dinheiro? – Perguntou James que entrou junto com ela.

- Sim.

- Eu não quero nem sentir o cheiro de cerveja. Vão beber longe de mim!

- Mas é nosso dinheiro mesmo?

- Sim, James. E Gwen, é só não abusar. – Falou Lily sentando entre Gwenda e Remus no sofá. – Você devia evitar o uísque, ele sim é que sobe rápido pra cabeça.

- Mas o que o nosso dinheiro está fazendo com você?

Lily o encarou séria por um tempo.

- Você sabe ser chato, hein?

- E então?

- Fui eu que peguei James. Pra dar um susto em vocês. – Lucy entrou na barraca de mãos dadas com Sirius.

Alice e Frank entraram logo atrás.

- Vocês se acertaram então? – Perguntou Gwenda sorridente.

- Sim, claro. – Lucy sentou também entre Lily e Remus - Só tem um casal nessa 'nossa família' que _vem confusão, vai confusão_ e nunca se acerta...

- O Rabicho e a Lohane? – Perguntou Gwenda sorrindo e Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por falar em Rabicho, eu acabei de ver ele com uma das 'Êmes'. – Comentou Alice. – Só não me pergunte qual, pra mim todas elas são _Mary_...

- Só espero que ele não leve a 'Ême' dele nas nossas reuniões de família. – Falou Frank rindo. – Imagina a confusão na cabeça da coitada?

- Acho que a cota de confusões pra esse ano já está completa. – Falou Remus jogando fora o caroço da maçã.

Lily sorriu de canto.

- Ainda não está confirmado, mas... Se minhas suspeitas tiverem corretas, acho que as confusões estão só começando...

- Porque?

- Porque eu acho, - Lily fez uma pausa. - que temos um marotinho à caminho...

- Temos... O quê? – James perguntou antes de tombar da cadeira.

**

* * *

**

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Elenco**_

**Lily E. Potter (Kirsten Dunst)**

**Lucy Eyelesbarrow (Reese Whiterspoon)**

**Gwenda Reed (Liv Tyler)**

**Alice M. Longbottom (Anna Paquin)**

- James? James?

- Acho que ele morreu Lis. Não morreu Gwen?

- Não Lucy, ele só desmaiou.

- Mas também, é jeito da Lily dar uma notícia dessas?

**

* * *

**

**Frank Longbottom (Thomas Kretschmann)**

**Sirius Black (Gary Oldman)**

**Remus Lupin (David Thewlis)**

**James Potter (Adrian Rawlins)**

- Se fosse comigo, acho que eu enfartava.

- Vamos jogar água nele?

- Não precisa Sirius, ele ta se mexendo.

- Marotinho a caminho?

**

* * *

**

**Agamenon (Viggo Mortensen)**

**Nicholas Levermoll (Hector Elizondo)**

**Robert Wikki (Eric Bana)**

**Ron Esmiti (Colin Farrell)**

- No fim pelo menos ganhamos o título já que eu fiquei sem a Lucy.

- E eu sem a Gwen.

- E a Lucy tinha prometido me ajudar com a Lily.

- Mas ainda nos resta uma coisa... Muita cerveja! E viva a Inglaterra!

**

* * *

**

**Mary Moor (Rachel McAdams)**

**Megg Moor (Amanda Seyfried)**

**Margareth Mendel (Lacey Chabert)**

**Peter Pettigrew (Timothy Spall)**

- E porque não vamos pra nossa casa?

- É, vai ser _tão_ divertido Peterzinho...

- Dispensar três mulheres como nós... Você parece gay!

- É que... Bom, eu não queria admitir mas na verdade...

**

* * *

**

**N/a:**

É, acabou...

Sim, eu tive coragem de acabar desse jeito...

Franciane olha para os lados com aquela cara de '_Lucy Eyelesbarrow pega em flagrante_' e pergunta:

- Será que alguém aqui está querendo me matar?

Huahuahua

Vejam pelo lado bom, assim há possibilidade da fic ter uma continuação!

Bom, os nomes entre parênteses do elenco são os artistas que eu imagino representando cada personagem... Alguns são os escolhidos para os filmes mesmo. Se é que alguém reparou, sim o Aragorn (SDA) é o Agamenon na minha imaginação fértil! Huahua E agora que a Lucy realmente optou pelo Sirius, o Agamenon está livre e desimpedido!

Pelo menos até 17/09 que é quando eu vou dá-lo de presente de aniversário pra uma pessoinha muito especial... Mas é surpresa! (Quando a pessoa ler isso nem vai desconfiar, né? ¬¬)

E as Êmes são as 'Meninas Malvadas', alguém assistiu esse filme? Ah, eu adoro as _MM _do filme... rsrs

Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos...

Quero deixar uma beijo super especial pra cada um de vocês que fizeram essa fic ir pra frente, à cada um que me emocionou de alguma forma com essas review´s viciantes! E também aos que leram mas não comentaram (ainda há tempo! Rsrs). Foram 8 capítulos, 77 dias de postagem e 102 review´s até agora! Eu já comentei o quanto fico feliz com números como esses? Huahuaha

_Eu ainda vou demorar pra ir embora... huahua_

_Eu sou enrolada em despedidas que vocês nem imaginam!_

Um agradecimento especial à **miss Jane Poltergeist**, minha filhinha linda que colaborou com este capítulo dando a idéia do que a Lucy deveria fazer com o Sirius quando achava que estava sendo traída! Sim, todas aquelas atrocidades saíram da mente dessa meninha meiga que é a Aninha! Meiga? huahauha

**Mais beijos especiais...**

**Primeiro para as minhas 'figurinhas carimbadas', pessoinhas que estiveram presente em praticamente todos os capítulos, e acompanham todas as minhas doideras... jehssik** (mocinha que me descobriu em MC, está sempre presente nas minhas fics e foi a primeira review aqui em CMQ!), **JhU Radcliffe** (minha leitora mais que VIP!), **Ly Black** (Minha filhinha xuxu que sempre tenta me matar de rir), **miss Jane Poltergeist **(Mais uma filhinha linda que nem imagina o quanto me diverte com seu amor pelo Remus!), **Nara Rossima** (que me deixa comentários fofos sempre que pode), **-Laura-** (que nunca deixa de passar pra me deixar uma review fofa), **Sir Andrew Stepking** (o único garoto por aqui e que também me divertiu muito defendendo os marotos), **Yuufu** (minha outra filhinha que _quase_ queria ser a Lucy!), **Tahh Black** (partidária indiscutível de James e Lily!), **Flavinha Greeneye** (minha 'ídala' ficteriana que também alegra meus capítulos sempre que aparece!), **Lilys Riddle** (mais uma aficionada pelo lobinho...), **Lilian Evans Higurashi** (com quem tenho que reformular um certo acordo de divisão de _beldades_!), **Tete Chan** (que apoiou totalmente a vingança das meninas!), **Bruna Black** (mais uma filha linda que vive me mimando e que chegou no terceiro capítulo porque essa mãe desnaturada não avisou que tinha fic nova.), **Cissy Belly Black** (que me incentivou a ferrar o Sirius!), **Lizzie Zets** (Aficionada pela copa e que também torceu pela Itália na final!), **Mila Potter Evans **(que eu deixei curiosa esperando a festa e mais uma que quer o _Aga_ pra ela...), **Gabi LBP **(que _aqui_ só passou uma vez, mas que sempre comenta em todos os capítulos de todas minhas fics!), **.Missy.. **(Minha filhinha que chegou no finalzinho da fic e já entrou pra família!), **Rebeca Potter** (que já passou pelo trauma de ser assaltada, mas graças à Merlin conseguiu superar!).

**E agora àqueles que passaram por aqui só uma vez e ainda assim me divertiram muito: 22K** (que esteve aqui na estréia da fic), **Motoko Evans e Babi Black **(que também passou no primeiro capítulo), **Lia Lupin** (minha filhota número um mas que só veio aqui em um capítulo! Em Nárnia a gente conversa mocinha... Uma semana sem ver o meu genrinho! huahuha), **Luuh **(Mais uma que se decepcionou com a seleção brasileira), **Dm Tayashi **(Lindinha que também desabafou aqui a frustração da Copa), **Gra Evans** (que também achou uma tentação votar pra Lucy dar uma banana pro Sirius e fugir com o Agamenon), **Lady Star **(que eu deixei curiosa por terminar o capítulo com a Lucy quase ferrada) e **Julix Potter** que descobriu a fic no último capítulo e ainda assim tem a bondade de amar a fic!.

Ai... Será que eu esqueci alguém? Eu já li isso aqui oito vezes, mas se mesmo assim eu esqueci alguém, pode brigar comigo! Huhauhauha

(será que eu consigo uma n/a maior que o capítulo?)

Enfim, eu aprendi muito com essa fic! Sério mesmo, no meio desse monte de bobagens que eu escrevo, tenho certeza que vocês hão de encontrar alguma lição, alguma '_moral da história'_, toda história tem, porque essa aqui não teria? É só ler com calma, prestando bastante atenção e tenho convicção que antes da _sétima vez_ vocês vão aprender alguma coisa... Nem que seja não andar na rua onze e meia da noite porque você pode ser assaltada! Viram só? Huahuahau

Se alguém aqui leu algumas review´s além da fic, vai ter descoberto também que as mulheres entendem muito mais de futebol do que os homens! Hahaha Só vai ter o **Sir Andrew** aqui pra me contradizer mesmo, então... É só ver pelos comentários o tanto que nós mulheres assistimos, torcemos, sofremos e _apreciamos_ o futebol mundial... huahuahuahua Entendemos tudo sobre os jogadores italianos, portugueses, franceses, alemães... húngaros! Ai, ai... Viva a Copa do Mundo! hahaha

Será que num ponto desses da n/a ainda tem alguém me escutando? Eu imagino aquelas cenas assim: eu num palanque e começo um discurso toda bonitinha, emocionada, vou falando, falando e o auditório esvaziando, esvaziando e eu não paro de falar e no fim só resta duas pessoas, uma falando no celular e a outra dormindo! Huahuaha Ta bom, restam três pessoas, uma está esperando ansiosa para ouvir alguma coisa interessante! Hahaha Sim, pra tudo eu imagino alguma cena...

(gente imagina a minha despedida em MC2? Vai ter umas quinze páginas no word!)

Agora é pra valer... Eu vou embora, ta?

Será que alguém leu até aqui? Levanta a mão quem conseguiu me agüentar por todas essas linhas de n/a! o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/

Vou contar um segredo só pra você que teve a coragem de chegar até aqui: A Lily **não** está grávida! Não, não... Estamos em agosto e a Lily engravida no final de outubro... É aí que mora a possibilidade de qualquer dia desses eu aparecer com uma continuação, ta? Rsrsrs

Ok, tchau, tchau, tchau...

Muitos beijinhos! Adoro vocês!


End file.
